Twinzies
by Derperywolf
Summary: She forgot for one night, one single that reality is not her dreams. Now Lucy has to pay for that leaving the guild for four years, Leaving Natsu for four years. Requested to come back by a letter from Levy, She returns to face Natsu and the guild but acompanied by two little troublemakers.
1. Chapter 1 Mission

Twinzies-Nalu fanfic

*thought* "Speach" -sound-

Chapter 1 Mission

Lucy's POV

"Pun puuunnn"

I opened my eyes to see that plue woke me up. "Morin plue." I yawned. "Puuunnn" he shaked and sivered. I got out of bed and made breakfist. After that I went into my bathroom and prettyafied myself ?. I then got dressed and headed to the guild (plue went back to the spirit world).

*I wonder what trouble Natsu will cause to day?* I smiled to myself. I finally reached fairy tail, my guild and family. I enter through the doors only to bump into Ezra.

"Good MORING Lucy."

"Morin Ezra, off on a mission?"

"Yeah I'm taking Gray, Wendy, Carla, and Happy is just tagging along."

"Oh, No Natsu? Or Me?"

"Well I would take him and you but its very the mission is very far away and you know Natsu and trains... And your his partner soo"

I giggled

"Yeah well good luck?"

"Yeah I'll see you when I get back?"

"Bye bye Ezra."

"See ya, c'mon Gray we have to meet Wendy and the exceeds at the train station"

And with that Ezra and Gray left. I looked around the guild to see my best friend sitting at the bar talking to Mira. I walked over and sat down next to her.

"Hey Levy!"

"Lu-chan, good morning"

She smiled at me.

"Good morning Lucy, strawberry milkshake as usual?" Mira asked me. I nodded. "Yes please."

Mira smile at me and walked away to make it. I turned and talked to levy. Mira came back with my milkshake and I thanked her. *what a peaceful mor-*

The guild doors burst open and there was Natsu.

"MORNIN EVERYONE!?"

*oh Natsu, just like you to make a scene?* I smiled to myself, *he's soo idiotic but... I love him?* that's my secret. I've been in love with Natsu ever since Mira falsely said he was in love with me.

After that I noticed him more and more and finally fell in love with him. He walked over to me.

"Morin Luce, where's Erza and ice-princess... Happy was gone this morning too..?"

I laughed but he just looked at me puzzled.

"Erza, Gray, Wendy, Carla, aanndd Happy went on a mission."

"WHA? And they didn't invite me?!"

"Erza was going to and ask me too but she felt you Hate the train ride cause it is faaarr away... And since I'm your partner, Im gonna stay with you" *and cause I love you*

"Oh, well then lets take a job!"

He ran over to the request board and stood there for about 5 minutes then grabbed a sheet off the board and ran back.

"This one"

I looked at the sheet he gave me.

STOP BANITS AT COUPLES PARTY

50000000 JEWEL

BANITS TARGETING LORD OF THE HOUSE AND HOST'S TREASURED PAINTING, STOP BANITS FROM TAKING IT AT THE PARTY!

*thats a lot of jewel... But it's a a-couple party me and Natsu ... Well... We have to go as a couple? ﾟﾘﾳ?*

Natsu is just standing beside me.

Natsu's POV

I'm waiting for Lucy to give the ok for the mission I pick out but she's taking a long time. *Wait... Is she blushing? Why would she blush? It's just a Job.*

"Um... Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"This job takes place at a couples party..."

"So?"

"So we would have to go under cover as a couple."

"Ok that's fine we can do that, I mean people always mistake us as a couple any way"

She blushed even more. *she is cute when she blushes*

"Ok then lets do it!"

"Great!"

I took the sheet to Mira and then me and Lucy left the guild.


	2. Chapter 2 The Arrival

Chapter 2 The Arrival

Me and Natsu got on the train and head for the next town cause that's where the mission was. Natsu of course was getting motion sickness

*i feel bad for Natsu but I'm not gonna walk for 2 days when we could just ride a train for 3 hours... And and even though he got on the train for me and all but that doesn't mean I'm gonna walk next time and- I feel bad for him*

I look over at Natsu who was suffering and so I thought of ways to help him.

"Natsu?"

"Bbrrgghh"

"Ya know if you want you can use my lap, you know to rest on or to sleep if.. If it would help. W-with you motion sickness that is"

He looked at me with his sickly face and tried to smile (didn't get very far with the smile) and with that-

-THUNK-

His head lande on my lap.

"Don't puke on me, mkay?"

"Mmffggg"

*still love him but he's hopeless and that's why he'll never know*

I put one of my hands on his head and stroked his hair. It was surprisingly soft. *I thought it would be hard and spikey* Natsu seem to like me stroking his hair because he calmed down and drifted to sleep.

I was so caught up in how soft Natsu hair was I barely noticed we made it to the next town. (It was called Huston). *i should wake up Natsu*

"Natsu"

"Hmmgh"

"Natsu!"

"Mmmff"

-SMACK-

"NATSU WAKE UP!"

"Ouch oh wha? We're here already? "

I nodded and looked away. *He's way too cute after he has woken up*

"Luce guess what!"

"Whhaaatt?"

I looked back at him.

"That was the most easiest train ride well except for that time Wendy did that thing but that doesn't matter so you know without magic"

I stared at him then burst out laughing.

"Okay Natsu let's go"

We got off the train and headed to the mansion where the party was to take place, to meet The Lord of the house. When we arrived at the big door, Natsu just knocked on it.

-BAM BAM BAM-

Of course a butler opened the door and let us in. He lead us to The Lords study, for us to wait for him. I looked around the study and it reminded me of my dads old study. I really miss that old house despite the bad memories.

The Lord finally entered the room and sat across from me and Natsu. He looked at us and studied the both of us for about a minute and then spoke.

"Hello, My name is Gel Gellington. I am lord and master of this house hold. Recently I received a letter saying at my couples party my most treasured painting, The monaGelington will be stolen. "

*he has a funny name and looks kinda stupid . This job might be fun to bang up some bandits*

"I want you to stop them going undercover at the party. So I assume you two are a couple..?"

"Actual-" I was cut off with a hand covering my mouth. I looked up to see it was Natsu. He put his other hand on my shoulder.

"Yes me and Luce are together. We've actually just got engaged about a month ago." He started speaking. *WHAT? WHY IS HE SAYING THAT? HE NEVER PROPOSED!*

"Oh so then there will be no trouble for you to go to the party, there's a room up stairs for you to use and get ready for the party. It starts before sunset. " and with that Gel Gellington was out the door.

I smacked Natsu's hand away.

"Why did you tell him that?!"

"Save the trouble of saying we will pretend and junk, if he believes it everyone will."

"But you didn't have to say we were engaged!"

"Hey the more serious he thinks we are the better."

"Fine whatever"

We went to the room Gel spoke of and there on the bed laid a Tux for Natsu and a dress for me. The dress was red skin tight above the Knees length dress, With red heels. Natsu grabbed the tux and went in to the bath room.

He came out of the bathroom 5 minutes later in the tux. *DAMN! He looks HHOOOTTT!❤* I realized I was staring so I quickly grabbed my dress and enter the bathroom.

Natsu's POV

After Lucy realized she was staring at me she took her dress and jolted to the bathroom. I remembered I forgot my scarf in the bathroom and I never forget my scarf.

I ran to the bathroom, I don't care if Lucy is changing, I want my scarf. I opened the door and Lucy was only in her underwear. I looked around the bathroom and of course Lucy screamed or should I say "KYAAA"Ed.

I saw my scarf and grabbed it before Lucy started throwing items at me. All I'm hearing right now is "IDIOT" or "PERVERT" or "JERK" or "ASSHOLE". I'm actually kinda glad that I forgot it cause c'mon, what kind of guy doesn't want to see Lucy in her underwear (every guy loves her rack.)


	3. Chapter 3 Couples Party

Chapter 3 The Couples Party

Lucy's POV

*THAT PERVERTED BASTARD! HELL IM SOO EMBARRASSED! HE SAW ME IN MY UNDERWEAR?!* I came out of the bathroom in my dress and there I see Natsu sitting on the bed.

"You! Why did you barge in when I was changing?!"

"Huh? Oh I forgot my scarf."

"You could have waited"

"Nope my scarf is imported"

"Speaking of your scarf... You're gonna have to take it off for the party"

"What? No way am I leaving it behind."

"Well then at least make it so its not visible and can't tell your wearing it"

"Fine"

Natsu lifted up the top part of his tux. *Damn he has a fine body* Ge wrapped the scarf around his Abs (❤) and put his shirt back down.

He looked at me

"Better?"

"Better we should go now."

"I bet there's gonna be a lot of food at the party!"

"Yeah but keep a look out for the bandits and don't go goofing off"

"Yeah yeah let's go"

Me and Natsu headed down the hallway and to the ball room. The doors to enter the ball room were HUGE. You could hear the music from the party inside.

"Hey Luce if we're gonna do this, take my arm. We have to act as a couple and the more convincing we are the easier this job will be"

"Mkay"

So I took Natsu arm and we entered the party. I scanned the room and spotted the MonaGellington. *wow that painting though*

I stared at it for awhile until Natsu tugged me to the food. I'm not surprised He grabbed a plate full of food. Natsu gobbled it all down.

A woman came up to me and smiled.

"I haven't met you before, I'm Diana Pingto. I'm cousins with Gel"

I smiled at her

"Nice to meet you. I'm Lucy Heartifilia and this is Natsu Dragneel" Natsu nodded at her.

"Well I better get back to my husband. Nice to meet you Lucy" Diana trotted away in her tall heels. *I could never wear heels that high.* I shook my head.

I looked at the dance floor. Couples everywhere, girls with her arms around their guys neck.*So romantic I want to do that* Natsu was still gobbling food, I sighed.

Natsu suddenly stopped and looked at me. He put his plate down and grabbed my hand.

"Wanna dance?"

*YUS* "um sure.."

We walked onto the dance floor and I put my arms around his shoulders while his hands were on my hips.

The music started and we started slowly dancing. It was the most awesome thing ever. We swayed to the music. Back and forth, it was almost magical.

You would never expected Natsu to be a good dancer but he was great! He turled me and tilted me back. While I was tilted back I stared into Natsu's eyes and then

The lights went out.


	4. Chapter 4 Bandits

_Okay so I want to apologize to those who might read this. I'm sorry I haven't posted in awhile. I know there aren't many or probaly no one at all who read this but i just thought an apoligy was nessisary._

_Okay enjoy the chapter!_

Chapter 4 bandits

Natsu let go of me And lit his hands on fire and we both immediately ran to the painting. The bandits were still trying to get the painting off the wall. I called out Loke and him and Natsu immediately started beating the bandits. I used my whip on few until I felt something rather cold on my neck.

Natsu's POV

I was punching and fighting these bandits. *this is fun* I see Loke beside me so Luce must of called him. I use fire dragons iron fist. I love my fire.

"LUCY!"

*that was Lokes voice* I look back at Lucy she just standing there but with a knife by her neck. It was held by who I assume is the bandit leader.

That knife is at her neck. He's gonna die. I jump at him and he was soo shocked just stepped back letting go of Lucy. I punched and punched and punched that bastards face.

Lucy's POV

Natsu saved me again... Hell he will always save me no matter what... Right? Loke seem to attend the tiny cut on my neck. Natsu didn't like that the bandit leader even cut me so i am pretty sure his face I broken if that's possible. Well now the jobs done, the bandits are caught and the painting is safe so me and Natsu should head home tomorrow. YUS I will have jewels to spend!

~THE NEXT DAY~

Me and Natsu are on the train ride home. Natsu is motion sick and on my lap again. I don't mind though, I mean its not his fault he has motion sickness. We arrived at the train station and headed for the guild.

"So how long will happy be gone with the others?" Natsu asked me.

"Erza took a hard job so about a month or more at least."

"Damn it's gonna feel weird without happy around."

"Yeah"

"But at least I still have you Luce"

"Uh..Yeah"

We arrived at the guild and I sat down at the bar. Natsu followed me and sat on my left.

"Hey Lucy, Natsu welcome back." Mira greeted us. I was about to speak when Natsu answered her. "Yo Mira. Can I have the spicy chicken and Luce will have the strawberry milkshake"

*he knows me soo well * Mira smirked at me and left and came back with Natsu's food and my beverage. I just sipped it and Natsu being Natsu gobbled his food down.

*I wonder how he stays so fit.* I ended up staring at him for a bit. The guild doors opened and lisanna entered. She scanned the room until I noticed her gaze stopped on the pink headed dragon slayer.

She ran over and jumped on him. *how dare she*

Natsu almost choked.

"Natsu❤" she purred.

"Lisanna... Hey how's it going"

"Good~ hey we should go on a job sometime together"

"Yeah me and Luce would love to go."

"Luce? Oh... Um... I kinda meant ju-"

"Lisanna! Help me!" Mira called from across the room. She had been balancing empty beer jugs on her arms and now she was loosing balance. *heh leave lisanna:)* lisanna sighed and ran to her sister.


	5. Chapter 5 Rival

**_Okay so, I decided to release a new chapter early because I haven't posted in awhile and This is to make up for it. (sorry it's short.)_**

**_so Enjoy!_**

_Chapter 5 Rival_

_I woke up in the morning and did my morning routine. I then worked on my novel for 2 hours. After that I went grocery shopping for food because I was running low and with Natsu around that's not good. _

_I came back home and found Natsu sleeping in my bed. *Aww, I want to be mad at him but I can't. He probably lonely without Happy around* I walked into the kitchen and put the groceries away and started lunch. *Natsu is here so I better make him lunch too. I know I'll make Sandwiches!* I took out bread, meat, mayo, cheese, lettuce, tomato, and pickles. I put the sandwiches together (I made 3 for Natsu.) And put them on the table. I walked over to my bed and woke up Natsu. _

_"Not now haphy..."_

_*haphy?*_

_"Natsu wake up...!"_

_"Weafe me awone... I wanna sweepf."_

_"Well then I won't save any lunch for you and you won't get to eat."_

_Natsu jolted up. "I AM UP!"_

_He ran to the table in front of his sandwiches. I sat on the other side. Natsu shoved the food into his mouth. *that pig...*_

_He look at me, his mouth full of sandwich. "Sow yew Gwing to wu prwy?" *what is he saying.* _

_"Whaat?"_

_He swallowed. _

_"Are you going to the party tonight? You know at the guild."_

_*party, there's a party?*_

_"What party?"_

_"Oh yeah, I was suppose to tell you there's a party at the guild tonight!"_

_"Why? What type of party?"_

_"Cana set it up. I guess she wants more drinking mates ya know."_

_"Hmm sounds like fun. I will go"_

_"Cool"_

_We finished our lunch and I grabbed our dishes. I went in to the kitchen and washed the dishes. *party huh? I think I'll wear something fancy just because...* I walk out of the kitchen and into the living room and sat on the sofa with Natsu. _

_-knock knock-_

_I went to the door and opened it. Standing there was lisanna. _

_"Hey Lucy, I heard Natsu would be here so I came by, I mean I've never actually been to your house."_

_"Oh yeah, yeah he's here. Did you want to come in?"_

_*I don't hate her and plus she's part of my family so may as well..*_

_"Uh-Yaaa" she pushed past me into my house. _

_"NATSU!" Lisanna jumped on the sofa. Natsu looked at her surprised. _

_"Oh heey.." _

_Lisanna talked and talked and talked to him, few times to me asking for a beverage or food or something. _

_"Crap sorry Natsu, I gotta go. See you at The party!" _

_She walked out the door and I went to close the door behind her. Before she left she whispered a couple words to me. "Natsu-is-mine!" She glared at me and walked away. *yeah right Faggot! You may be family but I won't go easy.*_


	6. Chapter 6 The Party

_**Hello Readers! Welcome to chapter 6! I know it's a bit short and all but whatever. Things may have been boring for a bit now but trust me it starts to get interesting so bare with me. Oh and please feel free to leave a review on what you thought!**_

**_okay so ENJOY!_**

Chapter 6 Party

Natsu left to got to the guild early. I got ready for the party and I am dressing smexy today! I opened my closet and look at the dresses. I took out a sexy cauap black dress. *don't want to be too fancy..* I fix my hair and did my make up. I looked in the mirror one last time before heading to the guild. I walked there slowly, don't want to get there too fast. I finally got to the guild doors.

I walked in and chaos was every where. *i guess the party has started.* I walked over to the bar to talk to Mira. "Hey Mira!"

"Hello Lucy what can I get you?"

"Hmm I guess an ordinary beer since technically this is an alcohol party."

"Sure!" Mira walked away to get my drink.

I looked around got a certain pink haired person. He's over in the corner laughing with gildarts. *i know I'm staring at him but whatever* I just watched him for a bit. Cana walked over to him. *uh oh* She seemed to challenge him. He looked at her and laughed. *OMG He accepted!* Natsu got up and followed Cana to a table. *OH GOD! She challenged him to a drinking contest!* "Lucy!"

"Huh what?" I turned to see Mira with my beer.

"While you were watching Natsu so very closely I got you a few beers."

I thanked Mira and turned back to can and Natsu. They were really at it gulping down their third barrel! I didn't realize I already drank 4 beers leaving me a little but not much tipsy. I just continued to drink and watch the drinking contest. *I can't really tell if this is a dream or reality...* I looked around. I giggle cues everything was fun. Natsu lost the challenge and Cana won! Natsu looked really drunk. I talked to levy and Mira for awhile. It got pretty late and I was ready to leave.

I was about to leave the bar. *Man I feel like this is a dream...*

"Wait Lucy!"

"Hmm?" I turned around. Mira was standing there with Natsu's arm around her shoulder.

"Can you take Natsu home? He's to drunk to think and your the only one here who's his best friend."

I guess Mira didn't notice I was pretty tipsy. I just giggled.

"Yeah I guess."

"Thanks"

I put Natsu's arm around my shoulder. I walked out the guild and down the street. I was laughing really hard for no reason. *where did Natsu live again? Damn I can't remember. Oh well guess I will take him to my house.. Hehe*

I walked to my house and plopped Natsu on the couch. "Stay." Was all I said to him and he nodded smiling drunkly.

I went into my room and changed into my night gown. *man I'm pretty sure I passed out drunk at the party. I still can't tell if this is reality.* I went to check on Natsu and found him shirt less on the couch. "Lucy" he purred. *somethings wrong*

"Wait here I will get you a blanket from my room"

I sped walked to my room. *blanket blanket blanket blan-AH HA!* I looked in my cupboard with blankets. I was about to grabbed one when a pair of lips were on my neck. *pink hair... Natsu* I turned and Natsu put his hands around my hips. "Luce~"

*oh so this is a dream after all...* Natsu kissed me right on the lips. It was deep but quick. Natsu broke the kiss and stared into my eyes. We both then crashed into each other and Natsu picked me up and layed me on the bed. He kissed my neck roughly as he stripped me. *what a wonderful dream, may as well go with it* that night changed my life forever.


	7. Chapter 7 The Mistake

**Hello Again! Sorry, I know this is late and all but forgive me. This chapter is a little bit intense but not much so enjoy~**

**P.S Warning there is swearing in this chapter!**

Chapter 7 The Mistake

-chirp chirp chirp-

*birds are chirping... It's morning already... I can't remember going to sleep... It's warm.* I opened my eyes and see the ceiling, I sit up. The blanket falls off my chest and I looked down. *I-I AM NAKED!* I grabbed the blanket and pulled it to reveal a naked pink haired man.

My eyes widened. *Natsu?! that means last night... It wasn't a D-dream... I fucking slept with Natsu.* Before i could panic, I quickly got up, grabbed clothing and ran into the bathroom to take a shower. I showered for at least 30 minutes and got changed inside the bathroom. I walked out and the bathroom and looked at Natsu. He was awake. *crap what do I do...*

"Hey Luce what happened last night.. Why I naked..?" He rubbed his head.

"Well um I brought you to my house um because I didn't know where you lived and um you were really drunk so uh I brought you here and um you uh stripped and jumped on my bed... So I uh slept on the Couch."

*please believe it please believe it*

He stared at me for about a minute.

"Oh okay, sorry for causing you problems. Who knew when I'm drunk I strip like Gray."

*Great he believes me... Damn it. Why did I have to get carried away about it being a dream.*

I ran out of the room quickly because I could feel tears coming on. *crap can't let Natsu see me like this.* I wiped my face just in time be as Natsu came out of my of my room clothed and everything.

"I should get going, I will see you at the guild Luce."

He walked to the door and I followed him.

"Later"

he walked out and I closed the door behind him. I felt tear coming in my eyes. I leaned against the door and put my hands on my eyes.

"Why me? Natsu took my virginity and he can't even remember." I whispered and slid down the door. I put my face in my knees. "I have to be strong, I have to act like this never happened. I can't tell anyone..." I wiped my tears. I stood up, brushed of my knees and went into the kitchen for breakfast.

"It was just a dream."

-The Next Day-

I walked into the guild and went to the bar for my strawberry milkshake. *I feel kinda sick.. Better skip the milkshake..*

"Lucy milkshake?" Mira asked me.

"Nah will skip it today."

I walked over to levy.

"Hey Lu-Chan!"

"Hi levy, whatcha up to?"

"Nothing but reading a book.."

"Mkay well I was just saying hi, I'll see you later."

"Kay later"

I looked around the guild. Natsu was over in the corner sitting at a table. He was talking to lisanna. *hmm I want to talk to him but lisanna is there and I don't want to get more on Her bad side..*

*I know I'll go to the park! I haven't been there in awhile.* I walked out of the guild and to the park. It was a really peaceful day. I walked around a bit.*Soo pretty*. Eventually I went home.

-a week later-

I've been soo sleepy lately and sick puking. *I am soo sick I can't go on any missions with Natsu.* Mira told me that him and lisanna went on a few. I feel the urge to puke again so I ran into the bathroom. *I hate this, um soo sleepy all the time now and I keep puking!*

-knock knock- I go to open the door and its Natsu.

"Hey Luce you feeling better?"

"No I feel like crap."

"Aw I hope you feel better, I brought you chocolate. It's suppose to help girls right?" I giggled and took the box from him.

"Thank you Natsu. You are sweet."

He blushed.

"Yeah well I care about my best friend. "

*Ba-Thump* "mhmm"

Natsu had to leave after that and I went into my room and immediately fell Asleep. When I open my eyes again it was 4:00 in the morning. I had to puke again. *damn... Maybe this symptom is part of my period... Period... When was the last time I had it? I was suppose to get it about a week ago... Around then was the time me and Natsu had- no... It can't be!*

I stood up and ran out the door. I had a friend who was a doctor wizard. I ran to her house and banged on her door over and over again until she opened.

"Lucy? Why are you here so early in the morning? The suns not even up!"

"I'm sorry Caelyn... I need to to check something for me please.."

She let me inside and did her magic. Her eyes widen when she was finished.

"Yup... You're pregnant."


	8. Chapter 8 Good-BYe

**Hello and Welcome once again! This chapters get kinda emotional but not that much.**

**So yeah Enjoy the Chapter~**

Chapter 8 Good-Bye

I lied on my bed and stared at the ceiling. After Caelyn told me I was pregnant, I just walked home. And now I'm on my bed. *I should tell Natsu... I mean I know I said I would never tell him but... He has a right to know that I'm pregnant with his child...* It had to be about 7:00 am by now, I head to the guild at 8:00. *should I really tell him? Yes I should even if he hates me. He has to know.* I stood up and walked into the kitchen. I made breakfast and ate it. I went into the bathroom and made my self decent.

I got change and it was about 8:00 so I left for the guild. I walked and thought about how Natsu will react. *Will he hate me? Will he think he's chained to me? What if he abandons me as his partner?* all these worries came apon me.

When I reached the guild I looked around. *I have to find Natsu first.*

I walked to the bar to talk to Mira.

"Hey! Lucy! I haven't seen you in awhile, heard you were really sick"

"Hi Mira, yeah well I still kinda am. Have you seen Natsu?"

"He and lisanna were headed for the park... Well he wanted to go alone but lisanna hasn't quit following him lately... He really wants to go on a mission with you Lucy.."

"Yeah well I have to talk to him bye"

I left the guild and basically ran to the park. *pink hair. Pink hair. Pink hair. AH PINK HAIR* I saw Natsu and ran towards him until I noticed he was talking to lisanna. I hid behind a tree.

"Lisanna..."

"Natsu I love you more than anything please love me back."

"Lisanna I-"

"I don't care I love you!"

She pulled him into a kiss. And he put his arms on her waist. *wait what am I seeing? Natsu and lisanna kissing?! Does that mean they like each other?! If I tell Natsu now... It'll mess up his relationship and he will be bound to me... He'll really hate me... and he won't be happy... I can't have that... I'm on my own. He loves lisanna not me!*

Tears streaming down my face as I ran to the first person I thought of. I knock on her door, just like I did at Caelyn's. the door opened.

"Lu-chan?"

"Le-levy!"

She let me into her house and sat me on her sofa. She hugged me for awhile as I cried and cried. Eventually I stopped.

"Lu-chan.. What happened? What's wrong?" I explained everything to her. About that one night and how I am pregnant and about Natsu and lisanna kissing.

"Oh Lu-chan... I'm sorry... I know you love Natsu and don't want to hurt him."

"Yeah.." *there is only one thing to do*

"Levy... I'm going away for a couple years."

"W-what? Why? You can't! You can't Leave!"

"Levy I have to get stronger! I have to! Plus, I can't have me walking around pregnant around the guild So I'm gonna put in the notice for my apartment and go-go away for awhile. I will raise this child until they are 4 and by then I will be back at the guild."

"Lu-chan..."

"I'll send you letters all the time too, but please support me..."

"Lu-chan if you put it like that... I have to let you go.."

"Levy I love you... You are my best friend and you always will be!"

"Me too Lu-chan I love you too! I will support you ok? I will, so come back as soon as possible!"

Tears started streaming down her face. Seeing Levy Cry only made me cry. We both cried in each others arms. After I left I headed to the guild. I went into master's office and saw him looking at some papers.

"Lucy?"

"Hello master... I need to tell you something."

"Go ahead."

I didn't tell him I was pregnant just that I wanted to go train away for awhile so I would be gone for a couple years and stuff. He look at me as of he suspected something.

"Lucy... You eyes are red like you've been crying... I know there's something you're not telling me but there is probably a reason for that... Well I'll respect your request but if your gonna be gone for a couple years well, That counts as a temporary leave from the guild... so your fairy tail mark is gonna have to go invisible until you come back through those guild doors.."

"Okay thank you... Good bye master."

He snapped and my mark disappeared.

"Good bye and remember the moment you return through the guild door your mark will reappear"

I walked out of his office and down the stairs. I bumped into someone.

"Luce?"

*FUCKING SHITTY SHIT!*

I looked up. *dont cry!*

"H-hey Natsu. "

"Hi! Your illness must be getting better! What where you and master talking about?"

"Nothing... Um just magic questions... Um I feel sick again so I'm gonna go home okay?"

"Uh yeah bye Luce.."

"Good bye!"

I ran past him all the way home. I summoned Loke and Capricorn to take all my stuff and store it in the spirit world. Loke asked me why and I told him the same stuff I told levy.

"That BASTARD! "

"Loke it's fine it was my fault he doesn't even remember.."

"But Lucy-"

"Thanks Loke but please just take my stuff to your world."

"Fine"

I went and handed in the notice for my apartment to my landlady and thanked her for letting me live there.

By the time I got back Capricorn and Loke were done so I headed for the train station. Levy saw me off and we said our good byes.

"I'll miss you Lu-chan"

"Yeah me too. Give this to Natsu when he asks about me okay.."

I handed her a letter addressed to Natsu.

"Yeah of course!"

"Thank you levy I love you!"

"I love you too!"

We hugged and I got on the train. I waved to levy and the train was off. Loke opened his own gate and sat with me. Tears ran down my face *Good bye Fairy Tail... Good bye Natsu.*


	9. Chapter 9 Lucy's Gone

**HEYO! I know it's super early for a chapter release but I don't have any school for a week and I've been bored so I thought I would release a new chapter early... and plus I love reading the reviews that are left ^-^**

**So anyway ENJOY~**

Chapter 9 Lucy's Gone

Natsu's POV

-1 week later-

I laid my head on the guild table. *Lucy has been sick so I haven't seen her in a while. I don't want to bug her so I haven't visited her. I really want to go on a mission with her but I've been stuck with lisanna! She keeps following me everywhere.* I got up from the table and walked out oh the guild.

*I am gonna see how Lucy is doing, I mean she's been sick for a week!* I walked to her apartment and jumped in through the window (as usual).

"Hey Luce! How ya fe-"

I looked around. *empty?* I checked every room. All empty and Lucy no where to be found.

"What is going on?" I shouted. I ran out and to the one girl I knew who would know where Luce went. I ran into to the guild. I looked around until I saw the bluenet. I walk over and slammed my hands on the table.

"Where is Lucy?!"

Everyone in the guild stop and looked at me and levy.

"Hey Natsu... What's up?"

"Levy... Where is Lucy...?"

Levy sighed and opened her bag. She pulled out a white envelope with my name in it.

"I am sorry she told me to give this only to you when you asked"

Everyone is now asking about Lucy.

"Lucy went away to train for a couple years..." Everyone looked at master. I immediately grabbed the letter and opened it.

Dear Natsu,

If your reading this that means you found out! I realized that I'm weak. I'm so sorry but I need to get stronger on my own. I've Left and will be gone for a few years to train. I know I rely on you a lot and I feel helpless if I don't do anything for my self! Please don't blame yourself, It was my decision. I'm sorry, I want to earn the right to stay on team Natsu. I want to be able to have your back in a fight. When I come back I hope you'll forgive me and let me be your partner again.

Sincerely, Lucy Heartfilla

I studied the page and notice tear stains. *She cried when she wrote this... She felt weak and I didn't notice. Damn it all! Me being my happy go lucky self didn't notice!* I gripped my fist and just the guild doors burst open.

"WHO SAID YOU WEREN'T STRONG ENOUGH TO HAVE MY BACK!?"

I shouted out and everyone jumped. The guild immediately got depressed because Lucy was our sunshine. She lit up the guild and she didn't even notice it. Now our Sun has left us in the dark.

Ezra's POV

I burst the guild doors open. I'm ready to tell Lucy about the adventure she missed out on.

"We are back!" Gray, Wendy , Carla, and Happy were beside me. Everyone in the guild looked so down and depressed.

"What's wrong with every one?"

No one answered me.

"Where Lushy?"

Happy just asked out if no where. That question made everyone wince a little.

Natsu grit his teeth, his bangs were covering his eyes and he scrunched his fist.

"Lucy went away for a couple years to train."

I looked up at master, who was standing on the second floor.

"She felt she needed to earn the name of team Natsu by herself."

Natsu pushed past me and sped walked out of the guild, Happy following him.

"Is that why everyone's in the slump?"

Gray asked. *Lucy...* I scrunched my fist and sighed. *I can't let depression beat me*

"Alright everyone! Stop being Grumps! Lucy left to get stronger and she had her reasons. She probably didn't want to go but felt she had to! If she saw how miserable everyone is she would blame herself and cry! No one likes to see Lucy cry? She would want us to smile!"

I encouraged the guild. Everyone nodded and put on their best smiling face.

3 weeks later

Lisanna's POV

*It's been great since Blondie left! I get Natsu all to myself! I don't see why everyone was depressed over her. She was a big weak bimbo who couldn't face her problems! Everyone should be glad she left! of course I'm not gonna say that though, Iwant Natsu to think I'm an Angel after all.* I laughed really hard and went off to find My Natsy Watsy.

Levy's POV

*Lucy has been gone for weeks and I miss her a lot. I guess she hasn't settled down somewhere because I haven't got any letters...* I just grabbed a tragedy book from the shelf and Slumped in a chair. I sighed and opened the book.

Natsu's POV

Ever since I found out Lucy left I've been down in the dumps. I sat at a table in the guild, Happy next to me.

"Natsu you have to cheer up, let's go on a job!"

"Yeah yeah Happy."

"Natsu... I know you miss Lucy and all but... You can't keep moping.."

"Moping? Moping?! Happy Lucy left because she didn't feel strong enough! I let her feel weak! I didn't know she felt so weak that she had to go away!"

Happy backed up and sighed.

"Natsu... Lucy's Leave had an effect on every one... Their doing their best to get back on track... She... Lucy wouldn't blame you... Ever. She wanted to earn the right to be your partner... So if you keep depressed... And you don't do any jobs... Lucy will blame herself when she comes back..."

Happy's eyes were tearing up.

*he has a point.* I got up.

"You're right Happy, I shouldn't be depressed! C'mon lets go do a job."

*I have to start being mature.*

Narrator's POV

Time went by and slowly everyone forgot about Lucy except Natsu and Levy. Levy finally got letters from Lucy but kept it a secret from the other guild mates to Lucy's request.

Four years past and Lucy decided to go back after one more year until she got a letter.


	10. Chapter 10 Levy's Letter

**Hello, Hello! It's already the 10th chapter! wow! This chapters small though cuz it's just a few letters. but hey a little is better than nothing, right? The reviews on the last chapter were quite Lively, too. Thank you to all who Reviewed/commented! It really makes me happy! **

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER!~~~**

Chapter 10 Levy's letter

Dear Lucy,

I know it's only been 4 years and you planned on coming back in 1 more year but I have a favor. As you know me and Gajeel have been dating for 2 years and I have some exciting news! He proposed to me! I'm so Excited! We are engaged and We're gonna get married in 6 months! The point is, I was wondering if maybe if possible that you could come back this month and be my Maid of Honor and help me plan my wedding. I know it's a huge favor and all but I really want you to be there. I know it's selfish of me to ask but if you were getting married I would rush to you! So please? I'll be waiting for your reply.

Signed, Levy

Dear Levy,

Congrats!I can't believe you are getting married before me. I would be more than happy to come and be your Maid of Honor. Whats a year early? Even if you didn't ask me I would still come because I want to be a part of your wedding! you can count on me being there!

Plus if I come early, I'll get to see the guild again sooner! So I'll come back within a week accompanied by my trouble makers.

Sincerely, Lucy

Dear Lucy,

That is great news! I'm so excited to see you again! I bought new books that you can borrow. They are great to read! Gajeel is happy that you are coming too but he won't admit it. He just gave off one of those small smirks. Also I can't wait to see your "trouble makers"! They are going to be so cute! I bet they look like you! I going to get them to call me Aunty! And I'll spoil them, no matter what the heck you say lu-chan! AND they can stay over at my house and We can have sleep overs! It'll be so much fun! Can't wait to see you!

Sighed, Levy

Lucy smiled as she read the letter and thought about seeing the guild again. Loke and Capricorn were packing up all she owned. They were quite fast at it because the house was empty in no time.

"Mommy... Why did they take our stuff away?"

"Yeah, Are we going away?"

Lucy smiled down at the identical twins. "Yes we are moving back to my home. We are going back to fairy tail!"


	11. Chapter 11 Ash andRin

**HEY GUYS! Hope your excited for this chapter cause I am! sorry it took so long, I get a little bit lazy sometimes. This chapter Lucy's twins are introduced! I hope you like them! Don't hesitate to leave a review!** **-ENJOY**

**I'm really sorry about the format! I fix it as soon as I saw!**

**ONCE AGAIN SORRY THAT I MESSED UP POSTING THE WRONG CHAPTER! FORGIVE ME! **

Chapter 11 Ash and Rin

The train arrived in Magnolia. Lucy got off followed by the two boys. She headed to the edge of the town, where their new house was. Lucy looked at her two kids, Ash and Rin. They both had an identical face.

They had blond spiky hair and onyx eyes like Natsu. They had Lucy's small smile but when they were really happy they had Natsu's toothy grin. But when they get really angry, they look a lot like Natsu but you can only tell that Natsu's their father if you know he's their father. They both were celestial and fire wizards.

They both have 1 silver key each that Lucy gave them. When they get really mad, they used to light themselves on fire so Lucy got them a fire magic teacher. They can control their magic pretty well for 3 year olds. The only difference between the two was their personalities.

Ash was a lot like Natsu, easy going, excited, hot headed, kinda dense (not as dense as Natsu because Lucy is his mother), always hungry, and had motion sickness. Rin was a lot like Lucy, Smart, likes books, likes writing, loves stars, happy until pissed off. Lucy looked at her new house. "Ash, Rin, This is our new home." The two boys showed their big grin. Then Lucy remember something.

"Ash, Rin! You have to promise mommy something..."

"What is it momma?"

Ash asked.

"You have to promise not to use your fire around the guild or any of the guild members.."

"Why mommy?"

Rin questioned.

"Because you have to keep it a secret, if you don't, you'll loose the privilege of eating fire."

The boys eyes widened and they both shouted.

"NOO! We promise! We promise!"

Lucy smiled.

"Good boys!"

She patted their heads, their hair was soft like Natsu's. Lucy sighed and summoned Loke and Capricorn to unpack. Once they were done Rin and Ash went to check out their rooms. Lucy walked in hers and notice a painted picture. It was of her, Ezra, Wendy, Gray, Carla, Happy, and Natsu. She sigh then smiled.

*I can't wait to see them again* she thought. *time to head to the guild.*.

"Rin Ash! We are going now!"

The boys came running and the three of them went of to the guild. Lucy got more and more anxious as they got closer to the guild. When the three of them arrived at the guild doors, Lucy stood and stared at the doors. The boys got impatient with their mother so they just burst through the doors.

The whole guild stopped and stared and the boys ran in, Lucy behind them. The moment Lucy walked through her guild mark returned just as Master said it would. Everyone stared at Lucy. Levy jumped up and ran to Lucy. Levy then jump into a hug.

"LU-CHAN! YOU CAME! YOU REALLY CAME"

"Hi Levy! Congrats on your engagement!"

All were silent then suddenly Everyone swarmed Lucy. Most of them crying tears of joy. Lucy hugged almost everyone until.

"Wow, you're really popular momma."

Ash ran up to Lucy followed by Rin.

"Of course mommy is popular! She's the best person in the world!"

Every stopped and looked at the twin boys. Lucy smiled at Rin's comment.

"Lucy... Who are these kids?"

Mira asked Lucy smiling at them.

"Um... These are my kids, Ash and Rin."

Lucy replied. Everyone's jaws dropped.

"YOU'RE A MOTHER?!"

Lucy nodded and Levy walk over to them and bent down.

"My name is Levy, I'm your mom's best friend! You can call me Aunty Levy, okay?"

"Okay!"

The two of them shouted. Levy started to play with them and everyone was questioning Lucy. Ezra barge through the crowd and looked at Lucy.

"You're back.."

Was all that escaped Ezra's lips when she embraced Lucy into a painful hug.

"Never leave when I'm away again! Okay?"

"O-okay"

Lucy was dieing in the hug. Finally Ezra let go.

"So... You're a mom?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm that's unexpected. Who's the fa-"

Ezra's words were cut of by the guild door swinging open.

"I AM BACK!"

Lucy's eyes widen to see the pink haired man. The twins looked at their mother, then back at the man, then back at their mother. All they saw was fear in her eyes so they did what came naturally, protect their mom.

"Hey why is everyone so quiet-"

Natsu was kicked in the face by Ash. He toppled to the floor.

"What the hell!"

Natsu looked at the twins.

"Who are you? Why did you kick me?"

"We don't know who you are, but we don't like you! You scare our mom!"

The boys glared at Natsu.

"Mom?"

Lucy ran over to the boys and stood in front of them.

"Hey! Hey! It's okay! He doesn't scare me! I was just shocked that he came in so suddenly. In fact he was mom's old partner. "

The boys lowered their defense. They both looked at Natsu. Natsu looked at Lucy, his eyes opened as much as they would open. He scanned her making sure he wasn't seeing An illusion. Lucy turned around and looked at him. All the left his mouth was

"Luce.."


	12. Chapter 12 Lucy's Back

**Hey Guys! Welcome Back to Twinzies! I am Really sorry about the whole Mistake last Chapter... I really hope you can forgive me. If you haven't read it, it's there and ready! I'm doing this chapter early as an apoligy... I'm Really Really Sorry!**

**So Enjoy~**

Chapter 12 Lucy's back!

Lucy looked at Natsu.

"Hey, long time no see... I'm back!"

Natsu stood up and took a step towards Lucy. Lucy fought the urge to run away but she just stood there. Natsu slowly walked over to her until they were face to face.

"Luce... Lucy, it's you... You're back.."

Natsu reached out to Lucy pulling her into a hug. Lucy tensed up but slowly relaxed.

Lucy then softy hugged Natsu back. The Hug was Warm. Warmth that Lucy Forgot. Warmth That she now remembered and Loved. The Warmth of Natsu.

"Hey mommy! Hug us too!"

Rin shouted jumping in between them.

"Yeah!"

Ash yelled running up to his mother.

Natsu stared at the 2 boys.

"Mommy? Wait... Luce! You are married?"

Everyone looked at Lucy anxious for the answer.

"W-what? N-no, I'm not."

Ash and Rin hugged their mothers leg. Natsu scanned Lucy's emotions.

"But then are you their real Mother?"

"Y-Yeah... I am."

"But then who's their dad?"

Natsu pointed at the twins.

Lucy looked at the floor, her bangs covering her eyes. She bit her lip. These were the questions she wanted to avoid. The Fear of Natsu asking about their dad. Rin and Ash let go of their mother and stood in front of her.

"Momma doesn't like to speak of our dad." Ash softly said.

"Whenever we mention him, Mommy looks sad..." Rin looked down.

Everyone stared at the three. Lucy look up and Smiled. She knew she couldn't be weak at a time like this. She had to be strong for Ash and Rin.

"I haven't seen him in awhile and He doesn't even know about Ash and Rin."

Natsu bent down to the twins.

"Hi, I'm Natsu and-"

"YOU'RE NATSU?!"

Both the twins yelled and ran up to him excitedly.

"Yeah, that's me... Natsu.."

"You're so cool! Being a dragon slayer and saving momma all the time!"

Ash shouted while jumping up and down.

"Yeah and you are a fire dragon slayer! That makes you cooler and me and Ash always wanted you to tea-"

Ash covered Rin's mouth.

"Shh Rin momma said to keep it a secret remember! We don't want to lose out privilege!"

"Wanted what?"

Natsu asked.

"Wanted to see you use your fire!"

Rin quickly said.

"Um ok. Stand back then."

Natsu relaxed his shoulders and just like that, his hands were engulfed in flames. The two boys admired it in awe. Lucy smiled at seeing Natsu's flame again. The boys and Natsu were laughing together. Lucy's eyes widen.

Lucy's POV

*oh no! I can't let them get too close or Natsu will realize!*

I ran up to the three boys.

"Well sorry boys but we have to go.."

"Aw but mommy we want to hang out with Natsu some more!"

Rin complained.

"Sorry boys we have to go.."

I replied. The boys groaned and started walking to the door.

"Hey wait Luce!"

Natsu ran up beside me. I turned to face him and hear what he wanted to say.

"Why don't we go on a job tomorrow! You know me, happy, you, and the twins.. For them to get experience and well it makes sense because we are partners! It'll also give us some time to catch up!"

*wait we're still partners? He didn't think I ditched him? Aw that's sweet- wait no! No no no! Can't think like that! He's probably dating Lisanna or something! But I can't refuse him since we were just reunited...*

"Yeah let's do it momma!"

Ash grabbed my right arm.

"Please mommy?"

Rin grabbed my left arm.

*great now I absolutely can't refuse!*

"F-fine... Okay Natsu we will go on a job tomorrow.."

"Great see you tomorrow Luce!"

Natsu showed his big idiotic grin and The two little Boys Cheered.

-POOF-

Loke suddenly appeared.

"Lucy, you Shou-"

The moment Loke noticed Natsu, he immediately punched him. Natsu fell to the floor.

"What the fuck?!"

Natsu grabbed his cheek. Loke straightened his tie.

"As I was saying, Lucy you should head home now, Virgo and Aries cooked you dinner and sent me to come and get you."

"Aw, That's so sweet. they didn't have to do that!"

I replied. Natsu got up.

"Don't ignore me Loke! Why did you-"

-POOF-

Loke was gone.

"What the heck! He punches me for no reason! Lucy summon him back so I can kick his ass!"

Natsu yelled. I laughed at him.

"Sorry but we have to leave now Natsu bye~"

I smiled and left with my kids. *I am Finally Home.*


	13. Chapter 13 Lisanna

**Ok so This chapter is really short but it's because I had a lot of homework and I also had to do chores and just plain didn't have time so forgive me. This chapter is basically mostly just them heading out on the mission.**

**ENJOY~**

Chapter 13 Lisanna

I opened my eyes and and got out of bed. I walked into the kitchen to make breakfast. *oh yeah... I am going in a mission with Natsu... Just like back then...* I started to smile. *No I can't think like that!* I shook my head. I grabbed a pan to make pancakes and started making the mix. My little trouble makers smelled the Pancakes and came Down stairs.

"Momma. are yous makin pancaes?"

Ash fumble over is works. He's so much like Natsu in the mornings. I laughed and put a plate on the Table for my Blond gobble each Pancake up.

"Mommy! We've kept our part of the promise so for breakfast dessert, can we have some fire? to eat? please?"

I laughed at Rin's question. *Their such good boys.*

"Sure alright. I'll light a candle for each of you."

They both Cheered. I took out two candles and lit them and put them on the table. The boys sucked them up instantly.

"Hey boys let's head to the guild now okay? We are going on you guys first mission with Natsu after all."

The boys hopped off their chair and put their shoes on very fast without replying. I followed them to the door and we headed out. to my Surprise we met Happy on the way.

Lisanna's POV

I walked in the guild and I looked around for my Natsy Wastsy poo With his pinky winky hair. Once I spotted him, I skipped over to him. He was packing a backpack. *He looks like he and Happy are going out on a mission... Well I'm gonna come then!*

"Hiya Natsu!"

He looked up at me with his onyx eyes.

"Oh hey lisanna..."

"Going out on a mission? Well I'm coming too!"

"Oh... Um... Sorry but you can't.."

I looked at him confused.

"Why? It's just going to be you and happy right? One more person won't make a difference! I'm coming too!"

He shook his head.

"Sorry lisanna but its not just me and Happy. I'm taking Luce and her boys."

*what?! Luce?! Luce as in Lucy?! What the heck? She's been gone for years!*

"Um... Lucy's been gone for four years Natsu..."

"She came back yesterday! Isn't it great? We're gonna be partners again!"

He seemed so happy over Lucy, this pissed me off. *I'm suppose to be Natsu's partner! Not that bimbo!*

"But Natsu she left you without telling anyone but levy! And for four years if I may add!"

"Yea but she had her reasons. The letter she left me had tear stains on it... She felt weak and I promised to never let her feel like that again."

*blah blah blah! She an over dramatic Blond Bimbo!*

"I sent Happy to go get them so they should be here soon. You will get to see her again!"

Natsu beamed. *i was hoping she would die in a accident or never come back! Why the heck would I want to see that fatty!* I heard the guild doors open and turned around. There she was, my enemy in love. The one person stopping me from getting Natsu. I watched as she walk in with Happy beside her.

*did she get prettier or something?! What the heck! Why does Natsu- wait who are the blond twins?* Natsu ran up to Lucy and Happy. I followed to greet her.

"Hello Lucy."

I tried to seem innocent in front of Natsu. She greeted me back with a smile and a hug. *bleh get off you cow* the two blond kids were looking at me so I bent down to their height.

"And who are these two boys?"

"Those are my sons, Ash and Rin."

My head shot up at Lucy. *oh? This might be an opportunity to separate her from my natsy watsy!*

"Who is their da-"

Happy covered my lips before I could finish. I looked at Happy and he shook his head as if he was saying

"no don't ask"

*why? Is it a touchy subject? Oh this is good~ :)* "Well we better be going now!" Natsu told me.

"Aye Sir! Bye lisanna."

Happy and them walked out of the guild. *enjoy your time with Natsu Lucy, because I am going to crush your chances with him! Now to find out those two twins' dad.*


	14. Chapter 14 Reyan

**Hiya Again! Welcome to Chapter 14! I didn't ever think I was gonna get this far! This Chapter is dedicated to one of my Best Friends who moved away. Even though she doesn't know Fairy Tail, I dedicated this to her because She's a really cool person and is great for inspiration****. Anyway this chapter was really fun to right so** **ENJOY~~**

Chapter 14 Reyan

Lucy's POV

After We left the guild, we went to the train station to get on a train. Ash didn't look too thrilled but I was surprised Natsu didn't show a hint of fear.

"Um... Natsu? Are you okay? Like with going on the train?"

"Yeah, I'm fine with it."

This made me super confused so Happy flew up next to me.

"Natsu just got We-"

Natsu covered Happy's mouth.

"I've gotten over that."

"Wow... Good for you."

I turned to Ash.

"You see? If Natsu can over come motion sickness so can you!"

This lit a spark in Ash's eye and he smiled big.

"YEAH!"

Sadly Ash immediately regretted getting on the train.

"Momma... I don't... Don't ... Feel very... Good..."

I looked down at the boy laying on my lap. I stroked his hair.

"Just a little longer, honey."

He grumble and rubbed his face into my thighs.

Natsu's POV

I looked out the window. * Finally... Finally Me and Luce are together again and working as partners. But I wonder who the dad of her twins. Did they say they were three years old? I just can't think of Lucy with another guy... And what did he do to her to make her not want to talk about him? I wonder why he doesn't even knows about Ash and Rin... Another thing that has been bothering me is their scents... usually the kid of two people has a mix of both parents scents but with them... well i smell Lucy's scent but I can't identify the other one... It's faint and familiar... Well one day, I'll maybe get Luce to tell me.* I looked back over at Lucy and Ash. *That used to be me on Luce's lap.* I smiled. Ash's grumblings stopped.

"Did he fall asleep?"

Lucy looked up at me.

"Yeah, he won't wake up for a while though... Hopefully he wakes up before we stop."

"Don't worry about that, I'll carry him if I need to."

Luce laughed and Rin giggled. Rin's face was stuck in a book. Rin was right beside me and across from me was Luce and Ash. Rin didn't seem to have motion sickness. *I wonder if the dad had motion sickness, considering Lucy never has had it and Rin doesn't have it...*

I just left my thoughts to wander and so time flew by faster. Eventually the train stopped and we arrived. Ash rushed off the train. I laughed remembering that was once me. *Me... I did that... Weird...*. I hopped of the train and followed Lucy to the Address of the employer. We enter to see a woman waiting for us. I assumed it was the job employer.

She was a brunette or dark dirty blonde and Had glass but didn't look professional. This woman looked like the fun/goofy type. She had a serious face though. She looked like she was one of those super awesome, graceful, sexy girls. The woman directed us to a couch and we sat. She flipped her hair in a dramatic way behind her head then scanned us. She then look up and made eye contact.

"Hello, my name is Reyan. You are the fairy tale wizardz?"

Lucy nodded and greeted her.

"Yes. I'm Lucy, this is Natsu. And my twin boys Rin and Ash."

Reyan looked down at the twins.

"What the fuck? Why are your eyes so big?"

Lucy eyes widen.

"Excuse me?!"

Reyan looked at Lucy.

"Their eyes... They're just so..."

She made gestures with her hands.

"Ok. I get that but could you please not swear in front of my kids."

Reyan face went serious.

"I do what I want."

She then change her focus from Lucy to me before Lucy could answer.

"Basically you are to retrieve a necklace that looks like a silver lightning bolt from a thief, He's a Mage as well as you. For all I know his magic is beast take over or whatever. The necklace is very important to me, I received it from my breastie so treat it with care!"

I nodded.

"Ok I understand. Do you know where he's hiding out? Any other info that we'll need to know?"

"Well He was last seen in the forest located east of town and She is fast. She's know as Senpai's evil twin. So yea! Go on! Bye!"

*Senpai? What? Whatever, this is going to be interesting I guess.*

She pushed us out the door. With my super sensitive hearing though I heard.

"Senpai~

they're gone~❤!

Ready

To

Notice ME?!❤❤❤"

I quickly grabbed walked away from the door.

"Okay to the forest!" I shouted.


	15. Chapter 15 Evil Mage

**Hello**** People! Sorry for the wait but here it is! It starts to get interesting! Hope you like it!**

**ENJOY~**

Chapter 15 Evil Mage

Lucy's POV

Natsu seemed really flustered for some reason. He seemed to shake it off after a bit. I thought nothing of it and just continued on walking. Rin and Ash were running around all excitedly, That just made me smile. They ran up to Natsu and tugged on his arm. *it worries me... What if He finds out...* I continued to walk and stared down at the path.

"MOMMA! Look there's a cottach over there."

Ash pointed to the right. I glanced over and sure enough there was a cottach. I smiled at how sharp my Kids were. ME and natsu Wlked up to the door. I heard people talking inside.

"where...sell it?...In...town...What if..Then...Before They...and..Rich!"

*Weird Guy to be talking to them selves...* I only got parts of the conversation but I'm pretty sure Natsu (and Ash and Rin) got the whole thing.

"This is it"

Natsu streched.

"Let's do this! Just like old times!"

I Lucy kicked the door Open. The Masked girl froze for a moment but immediatly made a break for it through the widow. I summoned Virgo and Capricorn. and started chasing her.

Natsu was in front of me and Ash and Rin were trying to keep up.

"Ash! Rin! Use your keys!"

I shouted back at them. They nodded and each pulled out a Crystal key.

"Open Gate of The Silver Dragon, Lyth!"

Ash shouted out Summoning a small silver Dragon.

"Open Gate of the Golden Dragon, Gōrudo!"

A small Golden dragon appeared. The boys jumped on the back of their cesetial beings and rode them to keep up.

Natsu looked behind and seemed surprised at the boys celetial spirits. I giggled knowing that Natsu wanted a celetial spirit that was a Dragon once. We continued running after the evil mage until we cornered her at a cliff.

"I will never give it up!"

She transformed into some large Lizard beast.

"Ash, Rin stay back!"

I shouted to them. Them looked disappointed but nodded anyway. Natsu lit his hands on fire. Capricorn stepped in front of me and virgo went fo the first attack.

Natsu used Fire dragons Roar and it hit the lizard beast right in the chest. The lizard roared and it's tail hit virgo in the stomach. She poofed back to the spirit world.

"Virgo! Capricorn Aim for the chest!"

He nodded at me.

Natsu jumped on the Lizards back and attacked it's neck. Ash and Rin Came beside me on their little dragons. They sent their dragons back to the spirit world. *I think we've Won!* . Suddenly the Lizard turned around swinging it's tail. it was headed for ash and Rin.

"ASH! RIN!"

I jumped and push them out of the way.. The Lizard's tail Hit me in the gut. I felt the impact and coughed up blood.

"MOMMY!"

"MOMMA!"

Natsu's POV

"MOMMY"

"MOMMA"

*Ash? Rin?* I looked away from the Lizard head and turned to the back end. I saw Lucy Fly through the air and land roughly on the ground.

"LUCY!"

I could feel my heart stop. I was suppose to protect her and she already got injured. My rage was overwhelming.

My whole body was in flames and I Punched the lizard in the face. In the corner of my eye I saw capricorn attend to Lucy with Ash and Rin behind him. I couldn't stop hitting the Lizard, knowing She had hurt Lucy!

I beat up the Lizard so bad, she was laying on the ground in her human form breathing hard. I grabbed her by the shirt, wanting to punch her face off.

"Natsu... Enough."

I turned around. Lucy was standing with her arm over her stomach, With a twin holding onto each leg. Happy was flying behind her.

I dropped the girl and she fell to the ground. Capricorn Grabbed the girl and got the necklace from her pocket. I walked up to Lucy and picked her up (princess style).

"WAH... Natsu! I can walk myself!"

"You're injure. The injured shouldn't walk."

I Ignored the rest of her complaining and started to walk back to town, Ash and Rin Following me. Capricorn tied up the Evil mage and put her over his shoulder and walked behind us. I was very upset at that mage that I didn't talk until we got back to town, returned the necklace, Handed the evil mage to the police, got our reward, and were on the train.

Lucy's POV

The twins were across from me. Ash was sleeping on Rin's lap and Nastu was on mine. *I thought Natsu got over his motion sickness...*

"Um... Happy?"

"Aye?"

" I thought Natsu gotten over his motion sickness..."

"He just got Wendy to do that thing to him. He wanted to seem more mature."

I laughed Natsu is still the same.

*This really is like old times... Maybe I can be Happy again...*


	16. Chapter 16 Feelings

**HI GUYS! Sorry that it took so long. I had a lot of homework and stuff so I didn't have time and when I did wright I didn't know where to end the chapter. This chapter get really intense so beware. ^-^**

**ENJOY~**

Chapter 16 Feelings

We got back and walked straight to the guild. Natsu cheered up after playing with Rin and Ash. They always seem to have fun together. Natsu had Rin hanging off his back and Ash hanging off his right arm. It was really cute and it made me happy. They goofed around the whole walk to the guild, it was actually funny.

I opened the guild doors and Walked in.

"Lu-Chan! I can't believe you went on a mission with Natsu before you even visited with me!"

I turned to see Levy almost teary eyed with a little bit of anger.

"I'm sorry Levy-chan. It wasn't my fault! I had no choice! Ash and Rin and Natsu all Begged!"

Levy's emotion lightened up.

"Oh. But seriously! You should've told me! I want to catch up with you! And get to know Ash and Rin!"

Ash and Rin walked up from behind me and in front of Levy

"We're Sorry, Aunty Levy. We really wanted to go on a mission with Natsu!"

The Boys were almost crying. I could tell that Levy couldn't stay made any more. She bent down and hugged the twin boys.

"No it's okay. I'm sorry for getting angry!"

I laughed so hard. It was kind of cute seeing Levy and the Boys Cry in each other's arm.

Levy got up and looks at me.

"12:00 Sharp! Tea at my place! You and the boys better be there!"

I nodded in relief that Levy's Rage lightened up. Levy ran over to Gajeel and hugged him. The boys cheered knowing that they would most definitely get treats! Natsu walk up to us coming from the Bar. I guess he checked in with Mira telling her that We've returned.

"What's going on?"

I turned to Natsu.

"Because you forced me to go on a mission with you, Levy got mad at me for not catching up with her first."

"Too bad, I've known you longer and you were my best friend first."

"Yea BUT-"

I winced in pain from my stomach. *Oh yea, I got hurt pretty bad.*

"Momma!"

"Mommy!"

"Lucy, we should find Wendy to check out your injury."

I nodded, still in pain. Natsu again, Picked me up like a princess (Which made me blush a lot) and we went to find Wendy in the infirmary.

Natsu place me on the Bed while Rin and Ash dragged Wendy to me.

"Lucy-san! What happened?"

"She took a Pretty bad hit on the mission we went on."

Wendy came to my side and checks my belly out.

"It's just a fracture, should heal in a day if I use my magic to treat it."

Natsu sighed in relief.

"Thanks Wendy.'

"No problem! I'd do anything to help my Nakuma!"

Once Wendy was done she left the room. Ash and Rin went to play with Ezra and Mira for a bit so it was just me and Natsu in the room.

"Luce... I'm sorry I didn't protect you today."

"Natsu... It wasn't your fault. I got hurt to protect my twins."

"But I should've been protecting all of you!"

"Natsu..."

"That's Why you left! I let you feel weak! I don't want you to leave again."

Natsu hugged the side of me. I could tell he was panicking.

"Natsu... Listen... I left because I had to, not because of you... and... I don't plan on leaving. Ever. Again."

He looked up at me.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

He smiled his goofy grin. That grin made my pain almost completely vanish. I felt Happy. (The emotion, not the blue cat.)

"Natsu?!~"

My smile dropped

Lisanna came running into the room. Natsu stood up and faced her.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you here? C'mon Lets go do something!"

"Well Luce got hurt and I was-"

"Again?"

I felt a sharp pain in my heart. Lisanna Sighed.

"Well she looks fine now. C'mon let's go do something~ pwease?"

Natsu's POV

I stared at Lisanna. Honestly, I wanted to stay with Luce and make sure she gets better but how do I tell that to Lisanna?

"Natsu~~~~~~!"

She was getting impatient for my answer.

"Natsu, Why don't you just go? I'll be fine by myself here..."

I turned and look at Lucy.

"But..."

Lisanna just grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room before I could say anymore to Luce.

Lucy's POV

*I forgot about Lisanna... That's right... I have no right to steal Natsu away from her...*

Just then Ash and Rin came running in. Both of them jumped on the bed I was laying in and they were very excited. It seemed that they drew pictures with Erza and Mira so they wanted to show me. Rin's Picture Had Me and Him and Ash and Natsu on a mission going through a forest. Ash's Picture had him beating up the lizard with Me, Rin and Natsu in the background. Natsu was in both of their pictures.

"Um... Boys? I noticed you put Natsu in both your Pictures..."

The Boys smiled big like Natsu's toothy grin big.

"Yea Mommy! We love Him!"

Rin cheered.

"Momma, He's like... just... we feel close to him..."

Ash smiled really big and hugs me. There was a stab in my chest from hearing him say that. For the first time in four years, keeping that Natsu was their Dad bugged me. *I Can't tell them... I just Can't...* My thoughts were attacking me. I remembered that we were going to have tea at Levy's at 12.

"Hey boys, what time is it?"

Rin look at the magic clock on the wall by the door.

"11:30."

"Ok. How bout we head to Aunty Levy's then?"

The two boys nodded their heads, jumped off the bed and Ran out the door. I giggle and followed them into the Guild Hall. Everyone look so Happy and joyful. I was really happy to be back Home.

The boys were jumping around and goofing off while walking to the door. I just walked behind them and let them have their fun. Levy's apartment wasn't far away from the guild. Levy used to live in the Fairy Hill dorms but she moved with Gajeel into an apartment about a year or so ago. Once we arrived at her door, the boys knocked and knocked and knocked and knocked some more. They were really excited to visit with Levy.

Levy opened the door and Gajeel was behind her.

"Welcome! Lu-Chan I'm glad you came! And you're early! How great!"

We entered their apartment and sat down on their couch.

"Bunny boys. Come I'll play with you while Shrimp and Bunny girl talk."

Gajeel offered to the boys and he looks uncomfortable so I'm guessing Levy put him up to it.

"And I have sweets in the other room..." He slowly walked away to the other room and Ash and Rin followed him. Lilly came out of nowhere and just followed them. Levy brought tea into the room and sat down. She poured me a cup and poured herself a cup. I grabbed the cup she poured for me and took a sip.

"Sooo Lu-Chan... How are you settling down?"

"Actually... Better than I thought I would."

"That's good. But what about Natsu? I mean are you going to tell him or...?

"I don't know. I mean I don't want him to be bound to me. I want him to enjoy his life. But his happiness isn't my #1 priority. It's Ash and Rin's. I love them both so much that it hurts me to keep it a secret who their father is. But I don't want to tell them before Natsu, if I tell Natsu... I don't want them to be like Cana where if something happens to me and whey finds out... they have to tell him..."

"Does that mean you are over Natsu or still in love with him...?"

"I thought I was over him but... I think I still... have feelings for him."

All was silent for one moment. Telling the truth and having someone listen took some weight off my chest but I didn't like the silence. Levy is one of my Bestest Friends in the world. *All I've talked about is me, myself, and I... She got freaking engaged! And all I can talk about is me!*

"So Levy... how did Gajeel propose to you?"

Her mood brightened up.

"Well Lu-Chan, it was amazing. He took me out a date on the beach! We had dinner on one of those Fish and Chips places near the beach and then at sunset we meaning me, got ice cream even though it was getting dark and then we went to the pier and stared out into the crimson coloured Ocean. I was mesmerized by the colors that I didn't notice Gajeel snuck behind me.

Then I turned around to look for him and there he was... on one knee with a little box..."

Her smile was as big as her gaze went to the little diamond ring on her left Right finger.

"I was so shocked when he said 'Levy, you may be annoying at times and a little shrimp and sometimes you won't leave me alone... What the heck... What I'm saying is... I love you... will you be my Mate? You know... for life?' I said yes. His face was so red! I couldn't believe he proposed! I never thought he would!"

"Congratz Levy! That's so romantic!"

Me and Levy laughed the day away. It was dark by the time I had to leave. Rin and Ash had a great time with Gajeel. Gajeel seemed to enjoy it too. In fact I think Gajeel likes them because he let them hug him good-bye. Once we got home, the boys just crashed on the couch. They didn't even eat dinner they were so tired. Loke help me to put them to bed.

I went to my living room and sat down.

"Lucy?"

I looked up and Loke hadn't left yet. He had serious look on his face.

"Yes Loke? What is it?"

"I'm worried for you. You might get hurt again... Natsu... He-"

"Loke. Stop please. I don't want to live in fear of him. It wasn't his fault. It was mine."

"But Lucy-"

"Please Loke, just go home..."

He sighed.

"Fine but Be Careful. Please none of us spirits want to see you get hurt again. You are important to us. You are important to me."

And with that Loke left me, Sitting on the couch. I looked up at the ceiling.

"Mom... Dad... What should I do?"

Natsu's POV

It's got too late and I'm still at the guild... with Lisanna. She asking me weird Questions.

"So Natsu, do you wonder who the twin's dad is?"

*Well of course! My Best Friend Left for fucking four years and came back with twin boys! How am I suppose not Wonder!*

"Not really."

"Hmm? You sure? It seems to bug you..."

"Not really."

"But what if she still loved the dad? What if she runs off with him? What if that's the reason she left..."

"It wasn't."

"Whatever. Even if she leaves... you have me!"

"Lisanna... I told you four years ago back in the Park. I can't think of you any more than a sister!"

-FLASH BACK-

(Still Natsu's POV btw)

"Lisanna..."

"Natsu I love you more than anything please love me back."

"Lisanna I-"

"I don't care I love you!"

I got distracted when I thought smelt Lucy's scent and when I was off guard Lisanna pulled me into a kiss. And I put my arms on her waist to push her off. I finally peeled her off me.

"What the hell Lisanna! You didn't even let me reply!"

"But I love you and I know you have feelings for me so I couldn't wait!"

The scent was gone now. *weird...* I looked Lisanna in the eyes.

"Lisanna, I like you as a sister. Sure we grew up together and promised to get married but I can't see you like that. I'm sorry but I can't date you or have any romantic relationship with you."

Her eyes welled up with tears. But her expression turned from sadness to anger.

"I'm not Giving up! I know you'll love me!"

Then She ran away.

-FLASH BACK OVER-

"Natsu, I also told you I'm not giving up! why do you keep rejecting me?!"

"Because Lisanna! I don't like you like that! It'd be weird!"

"No... It's because of Lucy! Isn't it?!"

"W-what?"

"When she left four years ago, you didn't mind me being around you all the time but when she returns... You Reject me! It's her isn't it?!"

*What? Is it? I guess it is... I don't want Lucy to think there's something between Lisanna and me... that doesn't mean anything... right? Unless... it means... I've fallen love with Lucy... no... I think... I've always Loved Lucy... since... since the beginning...*

My mind was clear. I realized my feelings from all those years ago that I was not sure about. *It makes sense now... why I've always felt weird around her... even now... I... I...*

"Well Natsu?"

"I LOVE HER!"


	17. Chapter 17 Dresses

**HELLO HELLO! This chapter is like really long. Like super long! It's kinda dramatic too I think. I have a lot of homework and chores so I don't know how I was able to write it but I did so this should satisfy you for at least a few days. Spring break is next week so I might get more chapters done sooner... Anyways,**

**~ENJOY**

Chapter 17 Dresses

Lucy's POV

I woke up on the couch. *oh yeah... I must have fallen asleep before I could go to bed.* I did a lot of thinking that night. About the choices I was going to make in the future. I barely got any sleep at all. *Better make breakfast*. I walk to the kitchen and took eggs out of the fridge. I cracked them into a pan and scrambled them. My two boys came down stairs very slowly at the scent.

"Momma... Wuz for Bweakfest?"

Ash stumbled over his words and dragging himself to the table while Rin is the total opposite, up and ready even though he was still in his Pjs. They are so similar but yet so different. They sat at opposite ends of the table and placed thee eggs in front of them. Despite their differences, they still both ate like Natsu.

I sighed and Virgo appeared out of nowhere.

"Virgo! You scared me. What's up?"

"Princess, I came to help you with Ash-sama and Rin-sama. Just so you could have a break and get yourself ready."

I smiled and thanked her while she went to get the twins ready for the day. I walked into my room to pick out my outfit for the day. I picked my pink tank top and blue jean shorts. *For once, I look pretty good.* I left my hair down and put my keys on my belt.

I went into the living room where Virgo was brushing Ash's hair and Rin was already ready and reading a book about Dragons.

"Hey guys. You ready to go to the guild?"

The boys looked up from what they were doing and nodded rapidly. Virgo got annoyed with Ash moving so she jerked his head still so she could finish brushing. Virgo finished and bowed to me and poof she was gone.

"Momma! I don't like Virgo brushing my hair!"

Ash came running to me and grabbed my leg.

"Ash. You should be thankful. She made you look so handsome and nice. Now everyone will adore you."

Ash looked up and pouted.

"Okay"

Rin opened the door and Ash followed him out. I locked the house and we walked down the path to the guild. We walked in the doors and everyone was cheerful just like a normal day in the guild. The boys ran up to Romeo and bugged him. *I guess they must have become friends with him when I wasn't looking.* I sat at the bar.

"What shall I get you Lucy?"

Mira was there behind the bar ready for my order.

"Milkshake, Just like old times."

She nodded and went off to make it.

"Lucy?"

I turned around to the look at who the familiar voice belonged to. I smiled to see my old friend, Gray.

"Hey Gray. Did you come back from a mission? I didn't see you since I came back."

"Y-yea. I was out on a mission. Wait! When did you come back? And where were you? Everyone in the guild freaked with you gone. I was wondering why everything was so cheerful and then you are here naturally sitting down!"

I almost burst out laughing at Gray's little rant. Mira came back and place a milkshake in front of me.

"Yea, well I wanted to say 'Hi' to everyone but you weren't here. So Hi."

I smiled at his dissatisfied look.

"What? All you have to say is 'Hi'?"

"Yup"

He smack his forehead and walked away to sit down with Juvia. *I wonder if they are dating...*

Levy Came and sat down next to me.

"Hi Lu-Chan! Ok so my wedding is in a couple of months and I need your help!"

She brought out a folder with all sorts of wedding stuff from Dresses to Cake to Flower bouquets. I was amazed at Levy's ability to plan. I look at the pictures of the wedding dresses.

"Levy have you picked out your dress yet?"

"No. I wanted you and the other bridesmaids help..."

"Ok let's do that today! I'll get the bridesmaids together but first I have to find a babysitter."

"Ok but how bout I get the bridesmaids together while you find a babysitter? It'll be faster this way."

I nodded and got up to find Ash and Rin. They were still with Romeo. *Romeo is about 16 now isn't he? But I don't really trust him with the Twins... Maybe Mira? No she'll probably want to come. I would want to leave with Natsu because they like him but He's nowhere to be seen.* I spotted Gray and an Idea popped up in my head. *Gray still hasn't met my Boys.*

I got Ash and Rin to follow me over to Gray. He was alone so I'm guessing Juvia already went with Levy.

"Hey Gray. I need a favor."

He looked up from the table.

"Sure. What's up Duck?"

"OKAY GREAT! So you're going to babysit my Boys here while I go with Levy for her Dress shopping! This is Ash and that's Rin. Thanks BYE!"

I pushed the boys over to him and Ran away.

Gray's POV

*What...?* I look to these blond twins that were pushed towards me.

"So you are babysitting us?"

I looked at the one who spoke; he had a book in his hands.

"What's your name mister?"

The other one spoke to me. *I've never met these twins before... Who are their parents and why were they with Lucy? Was she babysitting them or something?* I decided to answer their question.

"Gray, Gray Fullbuster. And what about you two?"

"I'm Ash and that's Rin. You were good friends with Momma right? What type of cool missions did you go on? Did Natsu go too? Was he Awesome?"

*This kid asks a lot... Wait... I'm friends with their mother?*

"Um... Who's you mother exactly?"

"What you don't know? She just left after she told you to babysit us!"

*... I am babysitting Lucy's kids... She didn't even tell me she had kids! DAMN THAT BLOND*

Lucy's POV

We enter the Wedding dress shop. Levy's bridesmaids were Juvia, Mira, Erza, Wendy, Cana, and of course me. Levy invited all her bridesmaids and they dropped what they were doing and came. Levy talked to the shop owner. She brought out a few choices of dresses for Levy to look at. Levy picked up the first one. It was long and had lace sleeves. It looked like it was 20 years old.

Everyone shook their head no. Levy laughed and put it down and picked up the next one. It was prettier than the first one but at the bottom it turned orangey peach. Everyone again shook their head no. Levy put down and picked up the next one. This one was different from the other two. It was long and white like most wedding dresses but it had lace short sleeves and lace on the tip of the bottom of the skirt. It just had an essence that just suited Levy.

We all told her to try it on, pushing her into the change room. She came out in the Beautiful dress and we were all speechless.

"Levy... You look Gorgeous..."

Mira was the first to speak out. Everyone nodded in agreement and I think Cana and Erza may have been tearing up. Levy twirl in the white dress. It made her look Delicate, Flawless, and Beautiful. I was so happy for Levy.

*I wonder if I'll ever have the chance to get married... who knows really...*

Levy purchased the dress and the shop attendants put it in this plastic thing so it wouldn't wrinkle.

"Okay so now the wedding dress is done, it's time for the bridesmaids' dresses!"

Levy called out and Mira got so excited and so did Juvia. Dress by dress by dress, we look at them for what seemed like hours. No one like them same thing or the colour or the style. It was Levy's choice but she didn't want us to wear something we didn't like.

"Levy you should just pick or we will just argue forever!"

Mira spoke out after fighting with Erza about the colour of a certain dress. Levy sighed and looked at the dresses for Bridesmaids. Her fingers traced the edges of one dress.

"What about this one?"

Everyone looked at the dress. It was long chiffon bridesmaid dress with spaghetti straps, backless, and was floor length. It was light pink. *I think it's pretty but I know that Juvia and Cana don't like pink...* Juvia walked up to Levy and stared at the dress.

"Juvia thinks the style is very pretty but this colour doesn't suit Juvia."

Levy looked at it again then walked over to the shop owner. She talked to her for about two minutes or so then the owner disappeared and Levy came back.

"Levy?" Cana questioned her. Levy just smiled without answering. The shop owner came back but with a stack of dresses in her arms. She put them down and left. Levy pick up one of the dresses. It was the same dress as the pink one but in blue.

"I thought since everyone likes different colors then how bout we have my bridesmaid the same dress but in a different colour?"

*Levy always finds a way to deal with the problem.* every grabbed one of the dresses. Juvia had a dark blue, Erza had red, Wendy had baby blue, Mira had pink, Cana had a light green, and I had a golden colour. We changed into the dresses. I looked in the mirror. I saw a beautiful girl but I wasn't sure if it was me. *Can I really be here? I'm always reminded about my mistakes...* Levy stood next to me.

"You look good."

I nod and look her in eyes.

"Levy. Is it really okay? For me to be here?"

"You didn't do anything wrong."

She hugged me and I needed the hug. After that we purchased the dresses and each of us took our dress. Everyone was going straight home but I had to pick up Rin and Ash. I walked there and walked in. Gray was sitting at a table and Ash and Rin were sitting across from him.

Gray's POV

I stared at these two boys. They look familiar but I don't know! I asked them about their dad but they said they don't know. They told me about how Lucy didn't tell them and how it makes her said if it's mentioned. Something must have happened. Lucy has been gone for about 3 hours. It's past Lunch time and I want to go home.

"Hey guys!"

"Mommy!"

"Momma!"

I turned around and there was the blond that stuck me with two brats. I glared at her.

"Hey Gray..."

"I am not a babysitter."

"Ok but Thanks for doing it."

"That was a dirty trick. I was going to do a favor for a friend I haven't seen in four years and then I get stuck with her kids."

"Sorry but It was a favor and I thank you for doing it."

"Whatever, Next time make me the last person you call on. I mean I'll only do it if it's an emergency."

"Thanks Gray!"

She walked out the guild doors with the twins following her. *They are a family of Blondies.*

Lucy's POV

We walked home and I made Lunch for my boys. I walked into my room and hung the dress in my closet. I looked over to my desk and saw my pen and paper. I sat down and grabbed the pen. *I don't want to hide it anymore...*

I started writing and sealed the letter in an envelope and put it in my desk drawer. *Just incase.*

I walked down stairs and into the dining room. The boys were not there but their plates were. *Would it kill them to put it in the sink?* I grab their plates and leave them in the sink for me to wash later.

"Momma"

I turn and ash is at the entrance of the dining room coming in.

"Can you teach me to use celestial magic better?"

"Why honey?"

"Because you got hurt and we are not allowed to use fire magic and you almost died and and"

He was tearing up and Rin entered.

"Mommy, I want to learn too!"

Rin looked scared that I was going to die. *has this been bugging them?*

"Boys... I'm not going to die. I'm strong."

"But we want to protect you!"

Rin spoke up and not he was tearing up. They both ran into my arms.

"Alright, Alright. How bout we head to the park and I'll show you a few things?"

They nodded and grabbed their keys. I walked out the door and they followed me. I locked the house and walked to the park with my boys. The park is the same as it was four years ago.

"Alright boys take out your key."

They each pulled out their one crystal key.

"Luce?"

I turned around and Natsu seemed to be walking by.

"Natsu, Hey. How's it going?"

"Alright..."

He seemed down. Natsu is never down so this concerned me.

"Natsu, want to help me teach the boys?"

He hesitated at first. Looked as if he was debating with himself. *I wonder what happened...*

"Sure..."

The boys were happier too. They loved Natsu and liked to play with him.

"Boys get ready and summon your spirits."

They nodded and each of them summoned a small dragon. The same one that they rode when we were running after the evil mage on our mission.

"Luce, I've wanted to ask. How can they summon baby dragons?"

I looked at Natsu. *Oh right. He likes dragon stuff.*

"They are not baby dragons. They are adults."

"But they're so small."

"Yeah, well they're special spirits. Notice the crystal keys? That means they are a Reberu Spirits. The spirit's magic, strength, and size depends on it's owners magic. Since my boys are still so young, they don't have a lot of magical power. They can't summon normal spirits yet because they require more Magical power but with Reberu spirits are different. They only require the amount that the owner has. That's why the dragons are so small but as my boys get stronger they will grow."

"Oh cool..."

"Natsu vs. them while I teach."

He nods and walks over so he's across from them. The boys made good progress. They learned to control their spirits better. They fought against Natsu for Hours. He didn't let them win but he didn't let them lose either. They boys were pooped. He drained the energy right out of them and they passed out on the grass. I laughed and patted Rin on the head.

"Natsu, we should go home now."

I picked up Rin and I was going to summon Loke to get Ash but I hesitated. He would probably punched Natsu again. He still has a grudge against him. I reached for Capricorns key but Natsu picked up Ash.

"Natsu?"

"I'll help you take them to your house. You don't want to bug your spirits do you?"

"Yeah but-"

"Plus I don't know where you live yet."

He just grinned and I couldn't argue against him so I just let him follow me home with Rin. *Stupid Natsu.* I looked at Natsu once more and seemed to be deep in thought. *I wonder what he's thinking about...*

We walk on the path to my house. It was sunset so I'm guessing we were at the park for a long time. *Time flew by so fast... I didn't even realize. I better make dinner when we get back. I should probably make some for Natsu too.* we finally were near the house and we approached the door step. I looked at Natsu and he still seemed to be concerned by something. *Wow, something must be really bugging him.

I opened the door and walked in. Natsu followed me. I put Rin down on the couch and Natsu placed Ash beside him.

"wanna stay for dinner? I was thinking of making curry."

I started to walk away but Natsu grabbed my wrist.

"Luce... There something I need to tell you."

Lisanna's POV

*I can't believe that blond has poisoned his mind, AGAIN! I need a way to make him forget this "love' for her or even better make him hate her. But how? He practically "loves" everything about her! Or so he thinks.* after the fight me and MY Natsu had, I came back to my apartment. I went out for breakfast and went to the guild only to find Levy took most of the girls out to look for bridesmaid dresses. WHY AM I NOT A BRIDESMAID?! She picked Lucy over me!

So now I'm back at my apartment and it's about lunch time. I keep trying to think of a way to get rid of that blond bimbo but none of my ideas are good. *Why can't Natsu see she's a slut?! She got pregnant and left so no one would find out! I bet she was sleeping with some guild mates! Those twins... Their dad has to be in the guild...if I discover who their dad he'll be stuck with Lucy!* I grinned evilly. * And Lucy will be stuck with him... and Natsu will realize he loves me! Now all I have to find out is who and get evidence... the best way is to go to her house... but I don't know where she lives... maybe she's at the guild? Well I better see if I can find her*

I walked to the guild and slipped in without bringing attention to myself. I scan my surroundings from a corner in the guild hall. Mira-nee-Chan is behind the bar, Master is drinking beer, Gajeel is playing guitar on stage really badly, and there's Lucy talking to Gray. Now to follower her home.

I wait till she leaves with her brats. *I feel like a stalker.* I follow her a long ways till I see this house. It seems like a house she would pick. *Ugly*. She enters her house and I hide in a bush. *Well, I know where she lives now... Now what? Do I got home and break in at night or when she's on a mission?*

I sat there and thought for a bit wile I watched her house. *I don't know when they are all gonna leave... I should come back later or tomorrow when they're not here...* I was about to get up when the door opened on the house. I quickly concealed myself in the bush so they wouldn't see me. Lucy and her brats came out. They were going somewhere. *This is my chance!* I waited till they walked out of sight.

I got up from the bushes and walked to the front door. I grabbed the handle but it was locked. *Damn* I went around to the back and tried a door a saw there, it was locked too. *I didn't think that Blondie would know how to lock a door.* I looked around and saw a window near the corner of the house and it was slightly open. *Ha-ha! She forgot a window!* I rush over and opened it more so I could enter.

The house smelled a lot like her, Vanilla. *No time to judge this ugly place. I have to find clues on who their dad is... I'll check around.* I was looking around her house for about an hour and I haven't found anything. *Where would she put info on her kids?!* Suddenly I realized the one place she would put stuff like that, her room. I walked up the stairs and came to a small hallway with two doors. I opened the one on the left. I peered in through the door.

The room was small and was the colour baby blue. It had two beds and two small dressers. *I assume this is the brats' room...* I walk out and go into the other one. It was a pink colour and had the overwhelming scent of That Blondie. I walked around her room. It looks like the one she lived in four years ago. It disgusts me. *I want to puke.* scan the area for the most likely spot to hide something. My eyes land on her desk. *Of Course... There could be a clue in her novel or some other clue.*

I walk over to it quickly. I search the top of the desk, the pages on it, the ordainments, and finally the drawer. I pick up a small white envelope with noting written on it but it's sealed tight. *Hohoho what do we have here? Hiding something?* I ripped it open and took out the letter. It wasn't addressed to anyone. *She forgot to write the name? Or maybe she's hiding it? Or what?* I just went on and read it.

Dear,

If you're reading this it means that I couldn't tell you in person. I'm sorry I hid it but I couldn't take the pain. You are Ash and Rin's Dad. They are your children. I'm sorry. I know you don't remember what happened all those years ago. We were both drunk and it was late and it all happened so fast so don't blame yourself. I had hoped to hide what we did that night but I found out that I was pregnant. With your kid. I wanted to tell you so bad but I couldn't. I didn't want you to blame yourself. I didn't want you to hate me. So I ran. I gave birth to two beautiful kids. I waited for years and came back hoping things would go back to normal but with my boys, your boys. I loved you back when we were together in the guild. I thought I would forget but I still love you now. But if you're reading this, it means I don't or didn't have the guts to tell you in words. I beg you don't hate Ash or Rin but if you have to hate someone, Hate Me.

Sighed, Lucy Heartfilla

I close the letter and smile. *It doesn't tell who but it confirms that they were in the guild. If I show this to Natsu... He'll for sure think that she's a slut!* I hear the door open down stairs. *SHIT SHE'S HOME.* I close the drawer and grip the letter. I tiptop to the stairs. *Maybe I can sneak out when she's in the kitchen.* I hear her and another pair of steps walk into the living room.

"Wanna stay for dinner? I was thinking of making curry."

*Who is she talking to?* I wait to hear the other person's voice. *maybe it's her fuck buddy. I bet she left her kids at that blue haired midget's place and brought home a man to sleep with.* I smile at the possibilities of her being a slut. I hear more steps but this time it's only one pair, must be her going into the kitchen. The steps suddenly stop.

"Luce... There's something I need to tell you.*

My eyes widen. There is only one person who calls that blond bimbo Luce and that voice is unmistakable! I quietly walk down the stairs and peek into the living room. The brats are sleeping at the couch and Natsu is grabbing Blondie's wrist. *no.*

"Natsu? What's wrong?*

He was looking down at the floor but look up into her eyes. *No.*

"Luce... I..."

*No.* She looking at him with a confused expression.

"Luce. For a while I've... no. Since we were partners I... I've always..."

*No. No. NO!*

"Lo-"

I ran into the room and yelled.

"NATSU! WAIT!"

They turned and look at me in shock.


	18. Chapter 18 Truth

**Sorry This is Late but I went to my Grandmothers for the week and there was no wifi. This chapter was kinda hard to write but I wrote it and I really hope you like it! Don't forget to leave a Review of what you thought!**

**~ENJOY**

Chapter 18 Truth

Lucy's POV

I stare at Lisanna. *what is she doing here?! How did she get in?*

"Lisanna? What are you doing here?"

She glared at me and turned to Natsu.

"Natsu! You can't!"

"Lisanna I already told you I-"

"But look what I Found! She's been keeping Secrets!"

She held up my letter. My eyes widen. *How the heck did she get that?! I was going to give it to Natsu in case of an emergency! But it doesn't have his name on it so what does she plan to do with it?*

"Lisanna where did you get that?"

She smirked at me.

"Wouldn't you want to know?"

"Luce? What is it?"

*Oh God! This is all going wrong! What should I do?*

"It a letter to their father.*

Lisanna pointed to Ash and Rin. Natsu looked confused.

"What?"

"If you don't believe me just read it. Proof that Lucy wrote it is her signature right there."

Lisanna handed Natsu the letter. *This isn't how it was suppose to be!* Natsu's emotions change from confusion, sadness, anger, and other emotions I just couldn't read. He looks up from the letter.

"Their Dad is in the guild? He doesn't know? You love him? Why the heck didn't you tell me all those years ago! But why are you still keeping it a secret? Doesn't he have the right to know that you gave birth to his kids?"

Natsu was yelling at me now but it seems he didn't figure out their dad is him.

Natsu's POV

I don't know what to do. I don't know why I'm yelling. I feel so angry. I look at the two boys. *Luce slept with someone in the guild... she didn't tell him... She loves him... I know why I'm angry... I'm Jealous.*

"Natsu... "

I look at Luce and sigh.

"I'm Sorry Luce I-"

"What are you doing Natsu?!"

*Shit. Lisanna is still here... Why can't she just leave me alone?"

"You are not suppose to Apologize to her! She deceived you and another man in the guild! She was probably sleeping around back then! Why can't you just hate her?"

Lisanna is furious at Luce.

"Lucy isn't a Slut. I can tell by her smell, it was always the same and if she did sleep with someone I could smell their scent on her."

"But shouldn't you know who their dad is then?!"

"I don't know! They smell like Lucy! Probably because she's been with them without their Dad!"

"Why are you defending her? You are suppose to hate her!"

"You know I can't hate her!"

"But why?! When I was in Edolas, Edo Natsu and Lucy even if it didn't seem like it you could tell they liked each other. I gave up on that Natsu thinking that when I came back to earth land you and Lucy would hate each other, and I would be with you! But it's the total opposite!"

"Lisanna Listen-"

"NO! IT'S ALL HER FAULT! SHE LEFT YOU AND HAD ANOTHER MAN"S CHILDREN! WHY CAN'T YOU LOVE ME INSTEAD?"

Luce stepped up to Lisanna.

"It's not like that..."

Lisanna looked at Luce and glared at her.

"Really"

"I'm sorry that I caused you trouble but-"

"If you are really sorry, please reveal to me who the twin's dad is."

"W-what?"

Luce stepped back and Lisanna stepped forward.

"IF YOU ARE SORRY TELL ME WHO YOU SLEPT WITH FOUR YEARS AGO!"

Luce looked at me then back at Lisanna.

"wha- I- um-"

She was stuttering. She looked afraid. I'm about to step in to protect Lucy when suddenly Flames surround her. Those flames aren't mine but they have the same properties. *What's going on now?*

"Leave Momma Alone!"

"Mommy is not for you to Bully!"

Ash and Rin were standing in front of their Mother covered in flames. *Flames? They can use Flames? No... They can use my flames? That means... but I didn't... When?*

Lisanna fell backwards and I approached Luce and the two boys...

"Luce... These flames... they... How?"

Lucy's POV

*NO... GOD NO! This isn't... This isn't how he was suppose to find out! WHY? I was suppose to tell him the truth! He wasn't suppose... to... Find out like this...*

"Lucy... Those are my flames... Why can they use my flames..? What are you not telling me?"

Natsu was slowly raising his voice, I shudder.

"NATSU LEAVE HER ALONE!"

My Twins, Ash and Rin were in front of me.

"Ash... Rin... I know you want to protect your mother but... I'm not going to hurt her... "

Natsu slowly approached. Lisanna was shocked on the floor.

Rin took out his key while he was still enflamed.

"MOMMY IS AFRAID! STAY AWAY!"

*Why... Why is this happening..?* Tears were welling up in my eyes. I swallowed and looked Natsu in the eyes.

"Natsu... I-"

My words were being choked up in my throat. I don't know what to do.

"Lucy?!"

Natsu was coming closer but Ash and Rin would have it. They stepped up to him and tried to punch him with their flames. It was no use however; Natsu was a trained Guild flame wizard. He just blocked their attack without hurting them.

"Lucy... What do you have to hide? I'm your best friend and Partner... Why won't you tell me...? THEIR DAD IS IN THE GUILD RIGHT? WHY CAN"T YOU TELL ME WHO IT IS?! WHY CAN"T YOU TRUST ME?! LUCY?!"

Natsu was shouting now and I was just standing there.

"Our Dad's in the guild..? He's close by, Momma?"

Ash turned around at me and stared at me with astounded eyes. Rin turned around after him and look at me straight in the eyes while he asked

"Mommy... Who is Daddy? Why don't we Know Him? Why doesn't he know about us? Why doesn't he know about me?"

My world was crumbling. I don't know why I can't just tell him the truth. I don't want Natsu to hate me but at this rate he Will. I don't want that. I don't want my twins to hate me for hiding it. I don't know what to do. I can't move, I'm frozen. *What do I do? What do I do?* they were all staring at me. Dying to know the answer. The Answer that made me leave all those years ago. The reason Why Ash and Rin only have a Mom. I feel like their stare is knives stabbing me over and over again. *The Truth... I should just say it... so Why can't I..? WHY AM I STILL WEAK?! WHY CAN"T I JUST TELL THEM? TELL HIM?!*

I managed to cough out a few words.

"Natsu... Rin... Ash... I... wanted-"

The appearance of Loke cut me off. He stood in the middle of room between me and Natsu and the Twins.

"Lucy I have come to tell you-"

Loke stopped and look at me then turned around and looked at Natsu.

"Did you tell him? Did tell them?"

Loke once again turned and looked at me.

"Loke knows?! You tell Loke and not me?! C'mon Lucy that's just not fair!"

Natsu shouted out. Loke grabbed Natsu by the shirt.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that, You Bastard! It's your Fault she-"

"Loke... That's enough... I told you it's not his fault..."

"Lucy, you shouldn't defend him!"

"Loke, Take Rin and Ash to Levy's house... ask her if they can stay there for the night... tell her it's an emergency..."

"Lucy..."

"Just do it. Please."

Loke looked down and the ground and nodded.

"NO MOMMA! WE WANT TO KNOW! YOU CAN'T JUST SEND US AWAY!"

Ash Shouted at me with Rin behind him nodding. I walked over to them and bent down to my boys and looked them straight in the eyes.

"I know you don't want to leave and I know you want the truth but I have something important to about with Natsu. I promise I will tell you about your dad tomorrow, but right now, I need you to follow Loke and go to Aunty Levy's."

Ash and Rin looked down at the floor. They slowly nodded and left with Loke. I slowly got up and looked over at Lisanna who got up and was standing behind Natsu. I looked at Lisanna.

"Lisanna, Could I ask you to leave?"

"Why should I? You just want to Steal Natsu from me!"

I grab her hands tightly and look into her eyes.

"Please Lisanna. I beg you. Please go home. I know you don't like me but please listen to this request."

Lisanna stood in silence for about a few seconds then puffed and stormed out the door. I walked to the couch and sat down. Natsu, over a couple of minutes sat next to me.

There was Silence for what seemed like a decade. The I finally spoke.

"Natsu... I've wanted to tell you for a while now but..."

"But what? What did you want to tell me?"

I pause for a moment then spoke.

"... You... are Ash and Rin's Dad..."

He looked at me shocked and opened his mouth quickly to say something, and then shut it. He looked at the floor.

"How? I don't remember having sex with you..."

I laughed and look at the ceiling.

"Yea, that was my mistake."

My smile faded but I kept staring at the ceiling.

"Four years ago we went to a party Remember?"

"Yea but it's hazy. I mean it was four years ago and I was drunk."

"Yea well I was drunk too. Mira probably thought I was sober because she asked me to take you home. At the time I couldn't remember where you lived so I brought you to my house and set you on the couch. I went to get you a blanket but then you hugged me from behind. I thought I was dreaming so I just went with it and ended up having sex with you and not even realizing it till morning."

"But you said I stripped... and jumped in your bed..."

"Yea... I feared you would hate me. Now I know that was stupid."

"But even if it was a dream... wouldn't you push me off?"

"You would think I would but back then I was... I was in love with you."

I stopped staring at the ceiling and looked at Natsu. He was staring at me straight in the eyes.

"You were... in love with me? What about now?"

I just stared back at him while he waited for my reply. Then I spoke.

"I thought I could forget and just live here again and things would be normal but seeing you, Being with you... I remembered my feelings and... The feelings I forced myself to forget... Natsu... I... I still love you... that letter... even though it didn't have a name on it... it was to you... and I meant ever word in there..."

He scanned my face, processed what I told him.

"You loved me... all this time you've loved me..."

He was grinning at the ceiling. This confused me.

"Natsu? Don't you hate me?"

"Hate you? I Love You!"

He pulled me into a huge. *?!*

"W-what? But I ran away... and Hid Ash and Rin from you... a-and-"

"Sure I hate that you Ran away and didn't tell me what happened but you know what? I realized I've always loved you too! I don't think I could ever bring myself to hate you. Ever."

I just froze in the hug. *He's always loved me? Our Feelings were mutual..?*

He pulled me out of the hug and looked into my eyes.

"Will you be my Mate? For life?"

*He's accepted me... HE WANTS TO BE WITH ME!*

"YES!"

I'm so unbelievably happy right! I can't believe He's accepted the twins and he doesn't hate me and he Fucking loves me!*

"Luce."

He placed his hand on my cheek and the other we wrapped around my waist. He leaned in and softly kissed my lips. I closed my eyes and melted into the kiss. We kissed for what seemed like hours. Natsu picked me up and walked up stairs.

Natsu opened Ash and Rin's room with his leg and looked in. *Oh yeah he doesn't know where my room is. He turned the other way and opened my room with his leg and looked in. when he noticed it was my room, He walked in and place me on the bed. He stared into my eyes.

"Natsu?"

"This time, I'm not going to forget."


	19. Chapter 19 Happily Ever After

**HELLO! Sorry this is really late and I know it! I've been really super busy with school and plus this chapter was really hard to write! I hope you can for give me.**

**~Enjoy!**

Chapter 19 Happily Ever After

I woke up to birds chirping. I opened my eyes and sunlight was beaming through the window. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked down to see Natsu's arm over my waist. I smiled and put my hand on Natsu's Hair. It was as soft as it was four years ago. He opened one of his eyes to see what was touching his head.

"Good Morning Natsu."

"Morin Luce..."

It then came to my attention that I was naked and my chest was exposed. I pulled up the blanket in embarrassment. He laughed at me and I giggled. Natsu got out of bed not embarrassed at all that he was totally and walk into the bathroom.

"Luce you want to Bath?"

"No you go head..."

I was blushing really hard remembering last night. Natsu's head popped out of the bathroom.

"That isn't what I meant."

I looked at him in confusion.

"What did you mean?"

He evilly grinned and walked over to me.

"I'll show you."

He picked me up over his shoulder and I came to realize that he wanted to Bath _together_.

"NO Natsu. I don't want to!"

He already filled the bath tub with water and dropped me in it. He silenced me with a kiss.

"But I want to. You have no Idea how happy I am that I get to be with the girl I love. Plus I've already seen you naked and I remember it. _Very clearly_."

My face flushed and I gave in. We bathed together for half an hour (Natsu extended bathing time.) then I got out. I got dressed into my clothes and made breakfast... Natsu came downstairs (Fully clothed) and hugged me from behind. I smiled and turned to kiss him. We sat down at the table and ate.

*This is great! We'll be a family! Me and Natsu, Ash and Rin... I still have to tell them... I have to tell them the truth that I've kept a secret since they were born...* I gulped and looked at the floor.

"Luce? What's wrong?"

I looked at Natsu in the eyes. He shows concern for me. I breathe in and breathe out then smiled.

"Today's the day I tell Ash and Rin."

"You okay? I mean, you aren't nervous?"

"Of Course I Am! But I still have to do it and besides you'll e there with me right?"

"Of course."

He kissed me over the table. We finished breakfast, cleaned up, and left for the guild.

I stood in front of the guild doors. Natsu was right beside me and out a hand on my shoulder. I breathed in and opened the doors. Everyone was chatting like usual and I scanned the room for Ash or Rin or even Levy. I walked in a few steps to get a better look around.

"MOMMA!" Ash came shouting at me from the table in the corner where he was sitting with Rin, Levy, and Gajeel. The two boys came running at me. The boys stood in front of me with big eyes.

"Mommy... you promised... you'd... you'd tell us..." Rin spoke up almost tearing up. *This is It.* I look them in the eyes and smile.

"I know. I did promise. Let's got talk privately in the infirmary, ok?"

They nodded and I turned in the direction of the infirmary.

"WAIT!"

Everyone in the guild turned their heads to who shouted. It was of course the one person I didn't want to see, Lisanna. She came storming in and stomped right up to me. She smirked and everyone was staring at us now.

"You're gonna tell them aren't ya?"

"Huh? Yea, I am. I promised."

Her eyes flared and look at Natsu behind me. Her gaze returned to me.

"Well, I'm sure you have time to tell us all here!"

We had _everyone's_ attention now.

"What?"

"Including Natsu."

*What does she not know that I told Natsu?*

"Lisanna-"

"I bet you just lied to Natsu again yesterday. I left so you could have you're final moments. Now it's your turn to share! With Everyone."

"Lisanna-"

"Just continue your conversation with your brats and let everyone hear."

"But Lisanna-"

"NO BUTS! Everyone wants to hear! I want to know!"

*She obviously won't listen to me... I have no choice but to tell them here... well I was planning to tell everyone anyway right? This is faster... God, this is going to be embarrassing...* I sighed and bent down to the twins.

"Rin. Ash."

They looked me straight in the eyes, scanning my emotion.

"I wanted to tell you this for a long time... about your Dad..."

I could tell they focused more when I said dad.

"He is in this guild. He was one of my best friends. You inherited your flame powers from him. Your Dad.. Your Father is... Natsu."

Everyone kind of but not totally gasped. Lisanna Eyes widen and she broke out into tears. I felt bad for her; she loved Natsu all her life.

Lisanna Ran out of the guild. Everyone was bombarding me with questions and Levy came up and hugged me. Gray talked to Natsu. I overheard Gray saying "I can't believe you got laid..." I almost burst out laughing. Ash and Rin ran and hugged Natsu.

"Natsu is Papa!" Ash called out.

"Daddy!" Rin was crying.

I joined the hug; it was the happiest moment of my life. Happy was the most shocked just standing on a table with a weird expression. Soon everyone calmed down and me and my family (Including Happy) went on a mission.

**A Couple Months Later**

It was Levy's wedding and I was dressed as her maid of honor and walking to the place where the bride's maids stand. The groom and groom's men were standing at the altar. I watched Levy as she came down the aisle and she was beautiful. Gajeel was speechless and you could tell. The priest guy started talking and finally they said their 'I do's. It was really moving.

The Dance party/Reception thing was the best, so Fun. Levy got her slow dance with Gajeel, which was pretty cool. I danced with my little twins and slow danced Natsu. I danced with Natsu when he was _not_ stuffing his face. Levy pulled me aside into the bathroom to tell me something.

"What is it Levy?"

"Um... this is hard to say..."

"What's wrong? Did you decide you didn't marry the right guy?"

"What No! I wanted to tell you that... I... am um... Pregnant!"

I was silent for a moment and cheered for her.

"That's great Levy! Did you tell Gajeel yet?"

"No. I'm planning to tell him tonight when we're alone."

We walked out of the bathroom after that and continued with the party. Of course that day drained the life out of me and I slept like a baby.

**A Few More Months Later**

I was at another wedding but this time, it was mine. I stood in front of a mirror and examined myself in my wedding dress. It was strapless, long, and white. All the girls told me I was beautiful and honestly I believed them. My maid of honor was of course Levy and my bride's maids were Juvia, Erza, Cana, and of course Mire. Natsu's had two Best men, Ash and Rin. Everyone told him that they were too young and should be the ring bearers but he wouldn't have it any other way. It was quite funny actually.

Happy was the ring bearer and Gray, Gajeel, Laxus, Romeo, Sting, and Rogue were4his grooms men. It was a big wedding, we just knew so many people. I stood where the bride's stands before they walk down the aisle. The music started and it was time for the bride's maids to start walking down the aisle.

Finally, it was my turn. I waited for this day since I was little and I was so happy. Just being able to wear this dress was a blessing. I started to take steps down the aisle. I smiled seeing Natsu at the end. I remember when I thought getting married to Natsu was impossible but now, GOD I'M SO HAPPY!

I finally got to the alter and Master Makarov was the person to Marry us.

"You look Beautiful." Natsu whispered to me as he took my hand. I couldn't help but blush. He makes me blush almost every day with compliments now.

"Thanks, you look pretty handsome yourself." I whispered back. Natsu did look really good in his suit. He didn't take off his scarf but it went surprising well with what he was wearing.

"Do you, Natsu Dragneel, Take Lucy, as your wife?"

"I do." Natsu said firmly with a smile.

"And Do you, Lucy Heartfilla, Take Natsu as your Husband?"

This is it. Where I declare my fate.

"I do"

"You may kiss the Bride."

Natsu grabbed me by cheeks and gently kissed me. We finally got married. The day I thought was impossible years ago finally happened. I am crying tears of joy.

I am so grateful to have so many important people in my life, Natsu, Ash, Rin, and even Happy! I know there will be more hardships and I know we will get through them. Everything is gonna be alright from now on.


	20. Chapter 20 BONUS!

**This is to make up for the lateness, a small bonus chapter. Yes this is the last chapter meaning it is the ending.**

**~Enjoy~**

Chapter 20 Bonus!

Narrator's POV

11 years have passed and Ash and Rin have grown up to be fine 15 year olds.

"KYAAAAA! IT'S ASH AND RIN!" The Towns girls Screamed.

They more like became idols in their town. Not only because of their good looks but because they were strong wizards like their parents.

Ash and Rin ran down the street and hid in a clothing shop.

"Damn. I didn't think they chase us." Ash spouted.

"You never think." Rin replied.

"You wanna go?"

"No, fighting here would be pointless. We should find a way to get back to the guild without being seen."

Ash glared at Rin. Rin looked around for some way to get back to the guild without being noticed.

"Rin? Ash?"

The two boys turned around to see a girl with short black Hair and Hazel Eyes.

"D-Darcy" Rin backed up blushing a little bit.

Darcy was Levy and Gajeel's kid. She inherited the iron dragon slayer powers from her Dad. Rin has had a crush on her for a long time.

"You guys okay? Being chased again?" Darcy asked them.

"Yea, we're fine but we need a way to get back to the guild." Ash answered.

"Well you guys can purchase an outfit that would hide your identity. This is a clothing shop after all."

Right, thanks"

And that's what the boys did. They snuck out and got to the guild un noticed by their fans.

"Ash-Neechan, Rin-Neechan welcome back!" A little pink headed girl shouted to them.

"We're back, Zoe" Rin replied walking and sitting down at a table.

Zoey was their little sister who was 10. She only inherited her mom's celestial powers but she still is pretty strong despite her age.

Ash sat next to Rin. Darcy and a dark red head sat in front of them.

"Sup." The boy greeted them.

"What's up Eric?" Ash Greeted back.

Eric was the son of Erza and Jellal and had his mother's powers. He could be quite controlling like his mother. A Blue headed girl sat next to Ash.

"Hello Ash." She mumbled.

"Hey Bella." Ash Smiled at Her.

Bella was Gray's and Juvia's Kid. She had both Ice and water magic. She had a crush on Ash but being dense like his Dad he didn't notice.

"We're Back!" Lucy and Natsu walked through the guild doors followed by Happy.

"Welcome Back!" The twins yelled back to them.

Natsu put his arms around Ash and Rin.

"How has my boys been doing while me and Luce were on a job?"

The two boys smacked their Dad's arm off them and got into some argument about fighting.

"Welcome Home Mama!" Zoey Greeted her mother with a hug.

"I'm back!" Lucy hugged back.

She looked at her Boys and Natsu; Things have grown between her Family and all of them lived happily ever after.

END.

**So that was My first fanfiction. I know the ending was pretty lame but Tell me if I should write another in the reviews and leave some suggestions if you want. I am still thinking if I should start a new so your input would mean a lot. Thank you for reading my fanfiction and I will 'See' you in the next one.**

**~Bye for now!~**


End file.
